


Raiponce

by TidbitsAndThoughts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien as Rapunzel, F/M, Marinette as Flynn Rider, Tangled AU, ehehehe, totally self serving tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9952631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidbitsAndThoughts/pseuds/TidbitsAndThoughts
Summary: Once upon a time, Adrien reminded a certain author of Rapunzel and when said author started thinking about how Marinette could be a thief known as Ladybug and a threatening, overprotective father figure could be a threatening, overprotective father figure things spiraled out of control. Here's a Tangled AU for all your miraculous needs!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Leana, https://hasetsu-ice-castle-on-a-cloud.tumblr.com/, my cherished and beloved beta reader! I would like to dedicate this fic to you! Because, honestly, without your support it probably wouldn't have ever gotten this far!

              “This is the story of how the queen died.” The masked storyteller opened the pop-up book and leaned toward the sea of children. They all looked up at her, their eyes wide in terror. One little girl with pigtails clutched her worn, stuffed ladybug toy to her chest. The storyteller smiled, her pearly teeth brightening the room. “Just kidding.”

              The children let out a collective sign. The girl with pigtails scooted closer.

              “This is actually one of my favorite stories about the Lost Prince.” She tucked a lock of curled, blond hair back behind her ear and held out the popup book. “First, it starts with a fairy, born from the blue and gold heavens on a hot summer’s day.” The pictures leaping off the page showed a small, creature with blue skin and vibrant gold and green feathers expanding from its rump. The little girl leaned forward with her ladybug. She decided that she trusted the fairy, who held kindness in its wide, gold eyes.

              “This fairy loved humans with all her heart. To show her love, she put all her magic into golden flower, giving it the power to heal the sick and the injured.” The page turned and an elegant golden flower with ribboning petals shimmered in the lantern light. The children ooed and awed. “For centuries, the fairy spread word about the precious gift, letting others use it to heal themselves by singing a special song.”

              “What song?” The little girl with pigtails squeaked out. The storyteller looked up, smiling gently as she turned the page, revealing a whole cluster of people dancing around the flower.

              “ _Teardrops ebb and flow, fall from slitted eyes_.” The storyteller sang, emphasizing each word like it was a treasure. “ _Heal with a loving luck, mend our broken ties_. Can you all sing it with me?”

              For a moment, the children all sang along with the storyteller. Some kids screamed the lyrics, waving their arms like they were dancing, and others sang quietly. The girl with pigtails sang confidently, cherishing the diminutive melody and committing it to heart. 

              “Very good, ha, we’ve stopped singing, Sabrina, darling, but that was _excellent_.” The storyteller turned to the next page and the castle grew from the page, paper spires spinning toward the sun. “Now, lifetimes later, a kingdom grew and flourished thanks to the healthy people in the land. The king and queen of this land loved all their subjects, and hoped that, like the fairy, all in their kingdom would strive to protect and nourish the light kindled within everyone’s heart. They ruled fairly and with love. Then, it was time for the queen to have a baby. But she fell ill.” The girl with pigtails gasped and the storyteller shot her a sympathetic look.

              “The king sought out the fairy and begged for a way to save the queen and his child. The fairy told him that the flower could save the queen, but wanted to meet her first.” The storyteller turned to the next page, showing the queen with her long, golden hair laying back in bed, with a little blue light floating above her head. “The queen talked with the fairy, and the fairy agreed to give the couple the flower. The queen drank a brew with it inside and she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. To celebrate, the royal advisor arranged for the whole kingdom to release lanterns into the night sky.”

              The children cheered and the storyteller smiled sadly, her thin, red lips pursing out thoughtfully.

              “I’m afraid that’s not the end.” She continued the story and the popup book revealed the castle but with flames licking the silver stone. “There was an accident, setting the sleeping quarters aflame. Thinking the queen was already on her way outside, the king ran to protect his child. He and the prince escaped the castle just in time, but the queen, was never seen again.”

              “Hey! You lied, Lady!” One child shouted from the back of the class. “You said the queen didn’t die!”

              “I _said_ this wasn’t her story.” The storyteller shook her head, though her emerald eyes twinkled in amusement. “Besides, this is about the lost prince. But, I suppose if you all don’t want to hear the rest…” She began to shut the book. The children cried out in alarm, the girl with pigtails yelling the loudest. The storyteller smiled mischievously. “Very well, now, where was I?”

              “Shortly after the fire, the king became cold. He kept to himself, ordering more guards to protect his child, but his efforts were in vain. The prince was kidnapped.” Here, the storyteller’s voice seemed to waver, but the children hardly noticed. “No amount of searching brought the child back, and so, with a heavy heart, the royal advisor believed that every year on the prince’s birthday, if she released a lantern into the air, then maybe the lost prince would find his way back home.”

              “And now the whole kingdom does it!” A child cried.

              “Yes, now the whole kingdom hopes to offer a little light to the child, so that he can return.” The storyteller closed the book, leaning forward. “That’s it for today, now I hear the librarians have some cookies for you, oh! One at a time, though, please!” she chuckled as a stampede of starving children ran for the door. However, one child stayed, looking up at the storyteller with wide, blue eyes.

              “Miss, do you think the lost prince is lonely?” The girl with pigtails asked. The storyteller frowned.

              “I truly hope he isn’t.”

              The girl nodded, thinking about the answer. She hugged her ladybug close, crinkling her nose as she pondered. She looked up again, her big eyes as large as the summer sky.

              “Did the queen really die?” She frowned.

              “Maybe she didn’t.” The storyteller rose a gloved hand to her mask self-consciously.

              “But her family needed her.” The small voice sounded even smaller. The storyteller winced, remembering that most of the children she had been entertaining were orphans.

              “Maybe she was doing what she had to to protect them.” The storyteller quickly stood up, leaning down and offering her hand to the child, who took it cautiously. “You like ladybugs, don’t you, Little Princess?” She led the little girl to where she had left her bag.

              “Yes!” The child beamed, smiling widely.

              “Then, I have a gift for you.” The storyteller knelt down, placing her popup book into her bag and pulling out a thick fairytale book titled, “The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

              “A book?” The girl tilted her head. “I can’t read yet.”

              “Well, when you learn, I think this will be a book you’ll love,” she promised. “It’s a story about masked heroes who protect the people. I hope it’ll fill your heart with courage.” She handed the book to the girl. She stuffed her ladybug under her arm and wrapped her little arms around the well-loved story. She looked at it with awe.

              “Th-thank you!” She cried, looking up with wonder. “I’ll take care of it!”

              “Marinette!” A voice called, “Marinette, it’s time to eat!”

              “Run along now, and remember, have courage and love in your heart always.” The storyteller repeated.

              “I will!” The little girl with pigtails ran towards the other children, showing off her spoils. The storyteller watched her go with a smile.

              Once the children had left and the sun went down, the storyteller packed her bag, ready to patrol the kingdom, protecting it as best as she could. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she walked into the dark street. Her eyes adjusted quickly as she scanned the empty area.

              “You can come out.” She whispered, pulling back her light blue vest. A tiny blue creature with vibrant gold and green feathers flew out, shedding blue light.

              “Where are we looking tonight?” the blue creature twittered.

              “The forest. I hope we find him soon.” The storyteller gnawed on her lip, quickening her pace. “My Adrien.”


	2. Lantern Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locked high up in a tower...

              The scent of freshly baked scones and English muffins with melted butter soaking into their bubbly nooks and crannies hung in the air, delightfully warming Adrien’s senses. Careful not to let crumbs taint the thick parchments he was working on, he leaned over the plate as he chomped into the vanilla bean scone. The sweet flavor melted on his tongue and his lips curled automatically into a thrilled smile.  The gentle flavor was almost enough to make him forget every care that troubled his thoughts.

              Almost.

              Swallowing the heavenly bite, he glanced back down at the stack of letters his father, Père Papillion, had asked him to seal and address. He brushed the crumbs off his fingers and plucked the quill from the ink jar, glancing at the name of the recipient before writing it out on a blank envelope. He continued his task dutifully until he had cleared the plate of breakfast. Then, he leaned back in the chair and stretched with a bored yawn. Propping his elbow against the table, he glanced around the room, unable to keep his mind from wandering any longer.

              Unfortunately, but unsurprisingly, there was nothing new in the spacy, homely tower to distract him. The twenty yards of golden hair he had been growing out since childhood wound around the furniture and rafters, kept out of the way while he worked. Everything was put into its proper place and the floor retained a slick shine thanks to his waxing it earlier that morning. It was the same old and dull tower, and his same old and dull morning.

              He ran his scarred hand through a chunk of hair before glancing down at the burn that wrapped around his finger and down his hand. It was a scar from long ago, when he was just a baby, and it too, was an all too familiar image. Somehow the burn had seared the bottom of his finger in a ring of red, and it spread out his hand in a teardrop shape. It didn’t hurt at all, and Adrien couldn’t remember the night he received it, but his father never forgot it.

              Turning back to the letters, he wondered if he could curb his boredom by reading them. He immediately bit his lip. His father hated it when he snooped and read his mail, but the temptation to read something new, even if it was a boring order or mundane correspondence discussing the best type of thread needed for a formal suit, was far more exciting than rereading the same three novels and joke book for the hundredth time. Besides, what would one little look hurt? Having convinced himself, he began reading.

              The letter was to a healer, which was new to Adrien, especially since whenever Père Papillion was ill or hurt he could just have Adrien sing him a magical song, triggering his hair to glimmer and glow with healing powers. However the letter went on, where his father asked about a book that contained information on powerful spirits whose magic could be harnessed, particularly the spirits of life and destruction. The letter stressed the importance of the book, and Adrien bit his lip. He couldn’t wrap his head around why Père Papillion would need more information about such things, unless he was in so much pain that not even Adrien’s hair could help him. The thought caused Adrien to jump from his seat.

              “Ouch!” he yelped as his hair caught on the chair. With a groan he patiently untangled his hair. He blinked rapidly as he tried not to think about what the letter meant. His father seemed perfectly healthy to him, but then again he could be faking so Adrien wouldn’t worry. Adrien’s stomach churned as he came up with a million different possible scenarios, all ending with his father fatally sick. Père Papillion was the only family he had, the only _person_ he had. Without him, Adrien would be completely and miserably alone. He couldn’t lose his father, he just couldn’t!

              “Mrowl,” a lazy moan came from the stairwell leading to Adrien’s room. Adrien turned his head, still running his fingers through his silky hair. The black cat stood silently at the top of the stairs, his tail batting the air gently. His slitted green gaze intently observed Adrien, as if the tiny creature had sensed his discomfort.

              “What’s up, Plagg?” Adrien called. The cat took that as an invitation and leaped down the stairs. He trotted over to his charge’s legs and curled against Adrien’s beige pants, purring encouragingly. Adrien smiled, leaning over and scratching Plagg’s ears, who purred even louder at the attention. Adrien plopped onto the floor, pondering as Plagg rubbed up against him.

              “When Père gets home I’m going to heal him, no questions asked,” Adrien muttered. “He can’t know I read that letter, but maybe if I mean it with all my heart, my hair can save him without needing the book. What do you think, Plagg?”

              The cat let out a meow that was warped by his large yawn. After, he stretched before trotting off to the kitchen, probably to snoop for some stray cheese. Adrien sighed and quickly returned to work, determined to finish so that his Père wouldn’t notice that an important letter had slipped into Adrien’s fingers. Once all the envelopes were sealed, he joined Plagg in the kitchen, determined to distract himself by doing the one thing he loved most; baking.

              “Since it’s my birthday tomorrow, I think I’m going to try to get Père to take me to see the floating lights,” Adrien declared as he creamed the butter and the sugar together. Plagg, lounging by the carton of eggs flicked his tail with disinterest. “I mean, I’m turning sixteen and he only ever gets me quills for my birthday. Maybe I can talk him into letting me go out? Just for a day?” He smiled thoughtfully. “It can be like those picnics I’ve read about, just me and Père! I know he’s busy all the time, but… what’s one day?” Adrien turned to Plagg, who was in the middle of a hearty yawn. Adrien smiled sadly, returning his focus to the soon to be sugar cookies.

              Filled with optimism, Adrien focused on his cookies. Ever since he was little he adored baking and made dozens of treats every day. He poured love into each speck of flour and hope into each grain of sugar. Whenever he was lonely or sad, he baked. If he wanted to show his father affection, he baked. No matter what happened in his life, he always felt better baking and sharing his goods. His father took the copious leftovers to the village, where many enjoyed Adrien’s treats. Even if he had to stay cooped up, at least his food could reach others.

              Once the cookie dough was finished, he rolled it out and used a cookie cutter he made himself. It was a rounded rectangle sort of shape, meant to mimic the lights he saw every night on his birthday. It was a tradition to make the cookies and a special honey candy. His father encouraged it because it meant Adrien was creating his own lights, instead of chasing after real ones, but Adrien prayed that this was the year that would be different. He just had to convince his father.

              While the cookies baked, he mixed together bowls of frosting. He dyed each a different color that could have come from a sunset. However, he had accidentally finished the frosting long before the cookies and had to guard the bowls from Plagg’s constant attempts to steal licks of the sugary confection. When the cookies came out and had cooled, Adrien decorated them to look like glittering lights with hues of pink, gold, and orange. Once he had a plate full, a familiar commanding voice called him.

              “Adrien! Let down your hair!” Père Papillion boomed from the foot of the tower. Adrien skidded out of the kitchen, smoothly stepping over his hair pulling it towards him.

              “I’m here!” He returned once he reached the window. He looped his hair over the bar that hung at the arch, used to prevent his hair being pulled out of his skull when his father climbed it. He tossed his cumbersome hair out the window and it flopped down to the cloaked figure below. His father grabbed hold and began scaling the tower while Adrien grasped his hair to steady himself. Finally, the tall figure clad in royal purple and silver reached the top. He pulled back the velvet hood of his cloak, revealing rigid features and hair as white as a cloud. The man met Adrien’s eager gaze with a pair of crystal blue eyes that were a few shades away from being a lifeless grey. They peaked out from behind a rich indigo mask, which the man removed once he was safely inside.

              “Adrien,” the man untied his cloak and draped it over on the coat hanger. He placed an empty basket onto the window seat and held out his arms. Adrien ran into his father’s embrace and squeezed him tightly. Père Papillion patted his back lightly as he continued, “Did you fair well while I was gone? Forgive me for being late, but something came up.” He released Adrien and reached back for the basket. He wandered into the kitchen and Adrien trailed behind him. “Your scones were well received this morning, apparently they earned the Dupain-Cheng’s quite a few customers.”

              “Thank you, Père,” Adrien rushed to say as his father wandered over to the pile of letters. Immediately Adrien recalled the letter to the healer. “I wanted to—”

              “You finished everything?” Père Papillion asked, his heavy voice void of emotion.

              “Yes, Père!” Adrien nodded. “But I was just hoping that—”

              “Excellent work.” He shuffled all the letters together and gingerly placed them into the basket. He then turned toward the table of freshly frosted cookies and reached for one.

              “Wait! Père! I want to sing for you!” Adrien rushed to say. His father paused, casting a raised eyebrow his way.

              “I assure you, Adrien, I’m quite healthy.”

              “I know, I know, well, wait,” Adrien put his hands behind his back, avoiding his father’s cold, but not unkind, gaze. “I just,” he struggled to come up with a believable lie. “I just noticed that you, uh, were favoring your arm a little, and wondered if it was a little sore.” He glanced up, feeling relief flood through him when his father’s eyes softened.

              “I am fine, Adrien,” he promised gently, “but, if it would make you feel better, you can sing for me.”

              “Thank you, Père.” Adrien beamed, running to grab a chair for his father and a stool for himself. He then rushed to get his hair brush from his dresser and returned breathlessly. He plopped down, handing the hairbrush to his father, who began running the soft bristles through the mass of golden strands. Adrien closed his eyes, thinking about his father and focusing on a specific memory to fuel the song.

              It was from long back, when Adrien was just a child. His father had left to run an errand, leaving Adrien in the cold tower right as a thunder storm rumbled through the forest. Terrified of the noise and bright flashes, Adrien had hidden under his bed, cuddling his pillow as he tried to block everything out. Each boom of thunder felt like it was right by his ear, and the air crackled with lightening every second. Just when Adrien thought his little heart was going to give out, his father returned, swiftly scooping Adrien up and holding him closely. His father sang to him, a hushed lullaby that promised to never let anything happen to him, to always protect him. Adrien recalled that tender moment with admiration, determined to return that feeling to his father.

              “Teardrops ebb and flow,” Adrien began the gentle melody softly, trying to focus every feeling he had into the song. “Fall from slitted eyes.” He felt his hair warm, knowing it was starting to shimmer gold with streaks of turquoise and blue. “Heal with a loving luck,” he prayed that the gentle warmth would sooth all troubles and aches his father held.  “Mend our broken ties.” He let out a slow exhale. The song had finished and he felt that he was able convey the urgency to heal in the song. He turned to face his father with a huge smile. Père Papillion was already up and moving back to business.

              “That was lovely, thank you, Adrien,” he called without turning around. Adrien slumped, wondering if he had really helped any or if his dad was just humoring him. “Now, I can’t be here tomorrow night—”

              “But,” Adrien jumped to attention. His father met his pleading eyes. “You always miss my birthday. I was hoping we could… well…”

              “We could what?” The curtness of his father’s tone warned that his patience was wearing thin.

              “We… we could…” Adrien hesitated, looking down just as Plagg trotted over to curl around his legs. Renewed with a burst of confidence, Adrien met his father’s gaze and quickly declared, “I want us to see the floating lights together.” Père Papillion’s gaze hardened and Adrien added in a trembling and rushed voice. “Like a picnic! We could go on a picnic together and watch the lights, and I’ll be good! I’m about to be sixteen and I can prove that I can handle going outside.”

              “No.” His father stated plainly.

              “But—”

              “Adrien.” Père Papillion moved across the room in swift strides. Adrien shrunk back; there wasn’t anger in his eyes, but pity. “Adrien, my perfect, gentle son.” His father dipped down and cradled his cheeks between his hands. His pointed nose was inches from Adrien’s and his ice blue-grey eyes were as unrelenting as a frigid blizzard. “You know you’re far too delicate to step outside.”

              “I’m not delicate.” Adrien muttered, his young cheeks squished between calloused hands. He pulled away and turned his head. “I’m just as strong as any kid my age. I’ve read about kids like me, who learn and grow from mistakes.” He glimpsed his father’s suddenly calm smile out of the corner of his eyes. “I… I want to make mistakes and learn from them.”

              “You don’t need to.” Père Papillion reached for Adrien’s head and ran his fingers through his silky hair. “You are my son. You’re perfect and bright.” His cold eyes narrowed as his thoughts drifted. “And people would do anything to destroy that.”

              “But why?” Adrien pulled back, pleading. “We can’t be the only two people who wouldn’t hurt others, I can handle myself and the world can’t be as dark and cruel as you say it is.”

              “Hmm,” Père Papillion hummed pensively, a bitter smirk twisting his features far from the loving father Adrien knew. “Son. Need I remind you of the person who tried to cut your hair when you were just a boy?” Adrien absentmindedly reached for the cropped lock of hair. It was tucked behind his ear, a lock that never glowed when he sang and never grew since it was cut. Père Papillion continued, “and should I recall for you the fire?” His voice dripped with venom as he spat, “the cursed fire that took your mother from me? The fire that nearly killed you as well?” Adrien winced as he glanced down at his burn, running his fingers over the red lines thoughtfully.

              “That was one—” Adrien whispered.

              “People are cruel. They’ll only care about your hair.” Père Papillion snapped. “I won’t lose you. Not you or your hair. You’re perfect and are going to stay that way. Do I make myself clear?”

              “Yes, Père.” Adrien looked down, biting his lip.

              “Good.” His father got back to work, packing the basket with food and cookies without saying a word. Adrien slipped over to the window seat, where Plagg jumped onto his lap. Adrien gazed out into the finite clearing, his elbow propped on the window ledge and his chin resting on his hand. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even notice when Plagg kneaded his thighs with sharp claws before laying down.

              He pictured the lights that lit up the sky every year on his birthday. When his father was absent, those lights comforted him. It was like he wasn’t alone if those lights, those beautiful, rosy colors that seemed to capture the dust of twilight and sprinkled it with the stars, hung in the air. He desperately wished he could see them in person, to feel their warmth flicker against his skin. He wanted to share that feeling with his father. Not Père Papillion, but simply his père. His father who held him when he was scared, who cherished him and wanted what was best for him. But his father didn’t believe he could handle the world and maybe, Adrien pondered with a twisting stomach, maybe his father was right. Maybe Adrien was never meant to feel the warmth of the world, but just to see it from afar in his cold, lonely tower.

              “Adrien.” His father’s voice made him jump in his seat. Plagg let out an irritated hiss from being jostled and pushed away from his lap. Adrien met his father’s eyes, dismayed to find that the purple mask was obscuring Père Papillion’s features once more. “It’s time for me to go.”

              “When will you be back?” Adrien asked, slowly pushing to his feet.

              “Maybe this afternoon.” Père Papillion waved his hand dismissively. Adrien gulped but didn’t argue as he looped his hair over the metal rod and flung the rest out of the tower window. His father grabbed the hair and slid down.

              “Love you,” he called without looking up.

              “Love you too.” Adrien sighed once his father reached the ground, releasing his hair from the hook and leaning against the ledge. He watched his father amble across the clearing, never looking back before he disappeared into the distant world. Adrien remained by the window. He was alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my lovelies! I hope you're having a great day! Please feel free to comment and hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. The Sweeter Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter in Thief pursued by a horse...

              The kingdom streets roared with chatter and excitement. Couples walked hand in hand, holding lanterns with their partner’s name embroidered into the thin cloth. Children shared crystalized honey candies and dogs trotted eagerly behind them, licking their sticky fingers and waving tails rapidly. The children, of course, filled the air with giggles and let the dogs eat the candies from their hands. The stall keepers all beckoned potential customers to their wares, shouting out new sales and showcasing one of a kind merchandise that would make the festival all the more special. Marinette, a petite, young teenager, struggled to keep from running into any of the controlled chaos. She nearly stumbled into countless of innocent bystanders, her clouded thoughts distracting her from the ridges in the cobblestone that tripped her toes.

              “The crown has three polished diamonds,” she muttered to herself, covering her mouth with her hand. “Bits of Lapis Lazuli and emeralds… we’re taking a cart to the next port in a town over. We can share the three diamonds evenly betw—Ah!” Not looking where she was going, her brown boots caught on a chunk of the street and she lurched forward.

              “Whoa! Watch your step miss!” A familiar voice rumbled through the air, slicing through the hectic noise. Marinette glanced up, eyes wide with a smile curling her lips as she met a warm gaze.

              “Mr. Dupain-Cheng!” She cried, straightening herself and going in for a hug. The gentle giant wrapped his arms around her, his stomach bouncing as he let out a hearty laugh.

              “Little Miss Mari! It feels like it’s been ages!” Tom Dupain-Cheng lightly chastised, giving her a squeeze. He pulled back beckoning for his wife, who was kneading dough behind the stall, to join them.

              “It’s only been a couple weeks.” Marinette argued, trying not to let her mind wander to all the training she had been doing. She knew this kind couple wouldn’t approve if they knew why and what she had been mastering.

              “Too long, my child.” Sabine, Tom’s determined wife ambled over to Marinette, a large croissant in her hand. Marinette quickly fumbled for her purse but Sabine waved dismissively. “You look so thin and you’re a growing girl. You must eat up.”

              “Oh, no, I couldn’t—” She put her hands up. This was one stand that she refused to steal from.

              “Nonsense!” Tom laughed, placing a large hand on her shoulder. “Someone needs to be spoiled around here, if it can’t be me, then might as well be you!”

              “I told you, Love,” Sabine’s warm voice was hard as steel, yet, Marinette marveled, still loving as she gave him a warning look. “You can’t just go eating all the honey candy for the festival. It’s our best seller and the King himself orders candies from us. We don’t have those resources to spare.”

              “As always, you’re right, ma Cherie.” He released Marinette and leaned down to kiss his wife. Marinette believed she should have looked away but she couldn’t bring herself to. She longed for that kind of love.  

              _And how would stealing a crown help you?_ Her thoughts overwhelmed her. She tensed. She reminded herself what the crown could buy. Her conscious quieted, but her hands wrapped around her satchel straps in tight fists.

              “Really, Marinette, you must take this,” Sabine pushed the croissant towards her. Marinette met her kind, almond gaze, and found herself aching to accept. She dropped the satchel and Sabine pressed the pastry into her open hands.

              “Thank you,” Marinette almost sighed, wanting to hug the breakfast food but thinking that might look odd to the nice couple. Instead, she requested a bag to carry it. She never ate before a job. Tom quickly obliged, jogging back behind the cart. He pulled out a doggy bag but paused, looking down at something. His whiskers quirking with a smile, he reached down and pulled out a basket covered with a white cloth. He dug around inside the basket and with muffled plunks, dropped an assortment of goodies into the bag.

              “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Marinette tried to scowl but her smile was spreading across her face. “The croissant is enough!”

              “Oh, don’t worry about it,” Tom insisted. “These are from Père Papillon _._ ” He handed the bag to Marinette who glanced in with surprise, looking down at three, sweet smelling scones that looked golden brown with vanilla beans sprinkled throughout. Her stomach grumbled eagerly but she placed the croissant inside and rolled the opening shut.

              “Really? He’s still around?” Marinette tilled her chin. She recalled how every time she visited, the Dupain-Cheng’s had something new from the mysterious man who wore a long, velvet hooded cloak that disguised his identity. He always gave them his goodies free of charge, never accepting anything in return. The baked goods were always spectacular and the first to go. Granted, the couple just gave them away, but everyone adored the pastries. Marinette considered herself lucky to have snagged some.

              “He is and as distant as ever.” Sabine mused. “It’s so strange, I’ve never met someone so unhappy yet his food so full of flavor. There’s so much care and...” she struggled to find the right word, “energy put into his treats.”  

              “I _am_ always up for an adventure when I finish one of his pastries.” Marinette beamed.

              “Well then, may they bring you many adventures.” Tom smiled widely, looking at Marinette gently.

              “Oh, I’m sure they will, I have quite the adventure coming up.” She sighed, tucking the bag safely into her satchel. Realizing what she just disclosed, she glanced up, meeting their expectant eyes before stuttering, “I-I mean, I’m j-just… looking for a j-job. N-nothing exciting…” she trailed off.

              “Thata’ girl!” Tom put his arm around Sabine, who leaned into him contentedly. “I’m sure your parents are proud.” Marinette winced.

              “Yes but do be careful.” Sabine quickly added. “Ladybug has been quiet lately and there’s rumors that she’s going to team up with Volpina and Queen Bee.” Marinette tugged on her satchel, avoiding eye contact. “I’m sure your parents are worried for your safety.”

              “O-oh, they’re not.” Marinette forced her smile, hoping to leave it at that. It wasn’t a lie, but she didn’t really want to explain that her parents weren’t worried because she didn’t have any to be concerned about her. “And, anyway, I can take care of myself.”

              “We believe you, Kid,” Tom said with a nod. Marinette, looking into his honest eyes, almost believed in her herself.

              “Yes, and remember, you can always come to us for help!” Sabine grinned. “I can give you a reference or anything. Oh! And do drop by during the festival tomorrow.”

              “I’ll see if I can.” Marinette promised, already knowing she would hopefully be in a different kingdom, on her way to collecting the cash to make her dream a reality. She tugged on her satchel taking a step back. “Well… thanks, for everything! Uh, bye!” She took off, smiling as Tom and Sabine called after her.

              “Good luck, Dear!”

              “You’ve got this, Miss Mari!”

              She couldn’t look back, terrified that if she did she wouldn’t want to ever leave.

~

              “Alright, Ladybug, are you ready for this?” The girl with long chestnut hair asked with a bit of a bite. She was wearing a mask and an orange tunic, looking down from a rooftop at Marinette, or Ladybug, who was in her own masked getup. A blond girl wearing a yellow dress with delicate black accents stood next to her, looking up with her arms crossed.

              “Just drop the rope already, Volpina.” Queen Bee called, distain in her voice. “You know _I_ would have been faster.” 

              “Oh really?” Volpina replied, tossing the rope over the edge after securing it. “Then why didn’t you, Princess?” Queen Bee stopped her foot, ready to retort, but Ladybug cut her off.

              “Whatever, let’s just get this over with.” Ladybug huffed, tugging on the rope, insuring it was secure. She didn’t trust her new “partners” farther than they could throw her, which was nowhere since they would never catch her to try. But, she knew bitterly, she couldn’t steal the Lost Prince’s crown without their help.

              And she desperately needed the crown.

              Ladybug ascended the rope, using her arms to pull her weight while clinging to the rope with her thighs, steadying herself whenever she felt unbalanced. Within a short couple minutes, she reached the top. She pulled herself onto the shingles. Turning her attention to Queen Bee, she motioned for her to climb up while Volpina made sure no one had spotted them.

              Queen Bee grabbed the rope. She jumped up and kicked frantically before jumping back down with a huff. She shot Ladybug a glare that could have curdled milk.

              “Your sweat made it slippery!” She whined.

              “You have got to be kidding me.” Ladybug growled.

              “What’s the problem?” Volpina hissed. “We only have a minute until the guard comes back.”

              “Tell that to miss prissy-pants!” Ladybug threw up her hands, glaring down at Queen Bee. “Just tie it around your waist, we’ll pull you up.” Queen Bee did as she was told, though complaining plenty about how she was the only one doing things right and how Volpina and Ladybug were _clearly_ the ones who had no business being thieves. Volpina asked Ladybug if they should just drop the rope but Ladybug snapped that no matter how irritating, Queen Bee was a valuable member of the team.

              “What’s _taking_ so long?” Queen Bee whined as the rope slowly jerked upward. Ladybug held back a bitter retort as Volpina muttered under her breath.

              Okay, maybe they didn’t need Queen Bee, but Ladybug wasn’t about to let a fellow teen thief splat against the ground like an unlucky bug.

              Finally, they were all safely on the roof. Volpina instructed Ladybug to tie the rope around her waist as she led them across the shingles, motioning when to stop or to silence themselves. Soon enough, they were at the large skylight that had a purple, blue, and turquoise butterfly painted into the stained glass. Queen Bee pulled a small, glittering dagger from her belt and quickly cut out a Ladybug-sized chunk of the butterfly’s wing.

              “What is that dagger made of?” Ladybug whispered so that the guards below couldn’t hear her.

              “Diamonds.” Queen Bee tossed it into the air with a satisfied smirk. “Daddy lets me have anything I want.” Ladybug leaned back, stupefied, while Volpina secured the rope.

              _If she could afford a diamond dagger, what business did she have being a common criminal?_ Ladybug wondered.

              “But Daddy won’t let her have a crown.” Volpina hissed between gritted teeth, as if reading her mind. “Okay, Ladybug, you’re up.” She linked her arms with Ladybug’s, lowering her gently through the skylight.

              Ladybug spread out her arms and legs, holding her breath as her partners smoothly released the rope. She kept her eyes on the guards, all surrounding the crown that stood on the pedestal. Unfortunately for them, they forgot to have one of the guards watching the pedestal. Once Ladybug was close enough, she snatched the crown and motioned for them to pull her up. But suddenly, a guard sneezed.

              “Oh, bless you!” Ladybug chirped without thinking. Her eyes widened as the rope froze.

              “Thanks,” the guard sniffed. There was a beat. The rope tugged her upward. “Hey!” The guard whirled around but Ladybug was already scrambling through the skylight with the crown in tow.

              “I cannot believe you did that!” Volpina laughed as they ran across the roofs, ignoring the increasing yelling below them. Ladybug quickly gathered the rope still tied around her waist.

              “Way to go, blowing our cover,” Queen Bee snapped.

              “Well, I like to think it makes things more interesting,” Ladybug grumbled.

              “Once we’re out of town it’ll all be worth it.” Volpina almost flew as she flipped off the roof. Ladybug followed swiftly. Queen Bee waited a second before jumping right onto Ladybug so that she softened her landing.

              “What the—” Ladybug snarled venomously as Queen Bee took her sweet time standing up, dusting herself off, and repositioning her hair.

              “No time to argue.” Volpina leaned over, reaching out toward Ladybug. Ladybug lifted her hand, thinking Volpina was going to pull her up, but instead her fingers slipped through air as Volpina snatched the satchel and took off. Ladybug and Queen Bee cried out in outrage, immediately leaping into action.

              “My crown!” Queen Bee screamed.

              “We were supposed to split the profits!” Ladybug yelled as they sprinted out of the kingdom and into the woodlands.

              “Oopsies, did I say that?” Volpina laughed cruelly over her shoulder. “I’m sorry, _I’m_ going to split the profits between Me, Myself, and I!” She quickened her pace and Ladybug fueled her legs with her rage. Trumpets blared behind them. The chase was on.

              “Ladybug, help me!” Queen Bee panted as she fell behind. Ladybug ignored her. Her father could bail her out of jail, Ladybug didn’t have that privilege. Not only her dreams but now her survival depended on that crown.

              Volpina remained an orange spot in the distance. Ladybug did not falter in her pace. Her feet beat against the ground and her heart and the rope thumped in time against her chest. The ground rumbled as the horses and their knights chased after the thieves. Queen Bee’s indignant scream pierced the air. Ladybug refused to look back. Instead, she focused on Volpina, mentally trying to figure out her plan.

              Volpina was new to the kingdom. If she was to be believed, she came from a distant town from across the sea. She couldn’t have a good idea of the forest layout. Which would explain why she was heading right for a dead end. Ladybug smirked. If she could just corner her there, then she could retrieve the satchel and take it for herself, leaving Volpina trapped for the guards. Her legs sped up with renewed energy.

              As suspected, Volpina slowed at the cliff face, cursing as she turned around. Spotting Ladybug just a couple yards behind her, she immediately tried to scurry up the cliff. A close whiny rang out and Ladybug pushed against the grass. She leaped into the air, arching over her target and spinning a little as she cleanly slipped the satchel over Vopina’s shoulders and out of her grasp. Volpina cried out, tumbling away from the wall as Ladybug steadied herself on a miniscule ledge big enough for only one foot. She hopped, slinging the satchel safely over her shoulder.

              “Parting is such sweet sorrow.” Ladybug dipped her head as she unwound the rope and tied a loop at the end. “But perhaps next time Lady Luck will be on your side?” She tossed the loop toward a tree branch, snagging it securely as the distant stomping of hooves grew closer. She grinned down at Volpina, who was glaring back, her face twisted by burning hatred. “Then again, maybe not.” She pushed off from the cliff face and swung herself up onto higher ground, smirking as a cluster of knights on horseback surrounded Volpina.

              “I’ll get you for this, Ladybug!” she screamed, her voice as piercing and cold as an icicle. “Do you hear me? I’ll get you!” Ladybug’s smirk only grew longer.

              Her mirth was short lived.

              “Ladybug!” An old, familiar voice almost made the thief groan. She took off into the forest, looking over her shoulder as the persistent Captain of the Guards, Alya Cesaire, broke away from the shrubbery, riding Tikki, her trusted auburn steed with flowing black hair. “Give us the crown!”

              “Why would I do that?” Ladybug shouted innocently, glancing toward the path before her. They were right on her heels and very soon Alya would reach out and grab her. She spotted a tree branch, hanging out of reach. She swiftly directed herself toward the tree, running up the bark before kicking away and flipping toward the branch, yanking it backwards. Tikki ducked right as Ladybug let go and the branch slammed into Alya, knocking her off the horse. Ladybug landed into the red and black saddle, seizing the reigns and snapping them.

              “Go!” She urged excitedly. She was going to make it! She was going to—the horse skidded to a stop. “Hey!” Ladybug cried as she lurched forward. “Come on! Let’s go!” she ordered, kicking the horse’s side. Tikki turned her large, auburn head, her pupils dilating as they locked onto the satchel. She lunged.

              “Stop that!” Ladybug cried, whipping away. She tumbled off the horse, slamming into the ground and grunting as she felt something sharp scrape into her back. She opened her eyes just as Tikki dived toward her, she scampered away, her back feeling hot as it ached. Tikki let out an annoyed whiny and ran after her. Ladybug pushed herself forward, glancing around the forest, trying to find a way out. Her bright blue eyes fell onto a small clearing and she tore through the foliage, coming to a cliff. She skidded to a halt, pausing as she examined the steep drop below her.

              “No!” she groaned. A symphony of twigs snapped behind her. She glanced around just as Tikki barreled into her. Horse and Ladybug screamed as they tumbled into the forest below.

              Lady Luck, ever on the masked vagabond’s side, just so happened to have a few bushes and trees right in Ladybug’s path. She tumbled and scraped herself against thorns, but leaves sheltered her from any lasting damage. She finally dropped to the ground, and moaned as her body ached. Tikki let out a distressed whinny and Ladybug urged herself to stand up. The galloping of hooves neared and she ducked behind a curtain of ivy, leaning back against the cool rock as the horse investigated the area.

              After a few seconds of holding her breath, Tikki determined to look elsewhere and the horse disappeared out of sight. Ladybug sighed with relief and glanced around. She found herself in a small clearing, surrounded by rock. A crystal blue waterfall tumbled down the side of one rocky cliff and produced a gentle stream. The grass was full and green, mixing with the scent of wildflowers. Birds chirped and bees buzzed. And, most surprisingly, an isolated tower stood in the middle of the clearing.

              Ladybug gripped her satchel, looking up at the cobblestone tower that stretched toward the sky. It looked new, but there were no stairs leading up to the sole window. She wondered if this was simply a leftover structure from a much larger castle, or an incomplete project. She thought about turning back, but with Tikki searching for her, maybe a dilapidated tower was just the place to hide.

              With her last bit of strength, she ran over to the castle and began climbing. It was slow work, finding stable footholds and ivy that could support her weight, but once she had climbed what felt like a hundred feet, she leaped up through the window and slammed the shutters shut.

              “It’s all over,” she sighed, lifting the satchel up to insure it was safe and intact. She was so close! Once the knights stopped searching for her she would be able to seek out of tower and say goodbye to this kingdom and hello to her dream.

              A floorboard creaked behind her.

              Before she could whirl around something heavy slammed into the back of her head. The air left her lungs in a silent gasp as her legs gave out. She fell onto the tiled floor, her thoughts coming to a halt as her vision darkened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm always nervous about writing action scenes but this one was super fun! And Chloe's character is kind of fun to write too! As always let me know what you think! It means a lot to me!


	4. Out of the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And into the frying pan?

              “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Adrien cried, dropping his frying pan with a clamorous crack. The intruder did not hear him, however, as she lay crumpled on the floor with her eyes shut. He froze, suddenly worried he had killed her, but when her back expanded softly he let out sigh of relief.

              “Mrow?” Plagg wandered over to her head and sniffed delicately.

              “What do we do, Plagg?” Adrien muttered, kneeling down. Plagg simply sat in response, curling his tail around himself while licking his paw. Adrien sucked in a breath, examining the girl thoughtfully.

              Her short black hair was pulled back into full pigtails. A red mask with black polka dots covered her eyes. She wore a crimson vest with onyx spots and a white undershirt. A pink satchel was looped around her shoulder.

              “She… doesn’t look like a bad person…” Adrien muttered thoughtfully. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her closed eyes. Her mouth hung open, a warm breath escaping her lips with every hushed exhale. He pulled back, feeling something stir in him as he watched her. Even though he knew nothing about her, Adrien wanted to protect this spotted stranger.

              “Mew.” Plagg looked from Adrien to the girl and back.

              “You’re right, I need to move her.” Adrien bit his lip. Thinking the best place for her until his father returned was his bed, Adrien gingerly rolled her onto her back, causing the satchel to slide off as he slipped his arms underneath her. The girl didn’t stir as he carefully lifted her. Her head lolled against his chest, causing him to instinctively hold her tighter. Her back felt hot against his clammy hands and scrapes and cuts decorated her cheeks and arms. Thanks to whatever she had been through before coming to the tower, she would need someone to tend to her wounds. Luckily for her, she landed into the arms of the best person to do that.

              He felt his cheeks grow hot as he nervously carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom. Once he had lowered her onto the mattress, he took a chunk of his hair and clasped her fingers around it. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked away, feeling shy despite the fact that she was sound asleep.

              “Teardrops ebb and flow, fall from slitted eyes.” He glanced at her, watching as his hair glowed vibrantly and her cuts shimmered with similar golds and blues. His growing smile reached his hushed voice. “Heal with a loving luck, mend our broken ties.” He finished the song. The glow dissipated and her injuries faded away. She continued sleeping, a contented look on her features as she curled up, releasing his hair. He pulled it away, brushing it with his fingers as he watched her.

              She was incredibly cute. He wondered what her story was, how many people she had met, how many friends and family she had, and all the adventures she had embarked on. Surely she was someone special to climb the whole tower without his help. He marveled that she must be the most courageous person to ever live.

              Plagg sneezed, yanking Adrien away from his daydreams. He glanced toward the cat, who trotted over to him with a curious look in his eyes. His smile wavered as the gravity of the situation sunk in.

              “Oh my gosh.” Adrien exclaimed, leaping up. Plagg watched him silently. “She’s an actual person. I have an actual person sleeping in my bed. I knocked out an actual person with a frying pan.” He lifted his hands to his cheeks and groaned. “What do I do, what if she was after my hair like Père warned?” Plagg rolled his eyes before trotting out of the room.

              “Real mature!” Adrien muttered as he followed his feline friend. “Gosh, I can’t believe I hit her. What if she’s harmless? Maybe she doesn’t know about my hair?” He paused, bringing his hand to his chin as he descended the stairs. “I mean, regardless, I did keep myself safe. Maybe this will prove to Père that I can take care of myself?” His smile danced in his emerald eyes. “Maybe I can convince Père to let me see the lights!” His foot kicked the satchel and he glanced down in surprise. Something glittering poked out and Adrien knelt down, scooping the object up.

              “Um?” He held up the circle of silver with shining gems. He glanced toward Plagg questioningly and the cat merely turned away, disinterested with anything that wasn’t food. Adrien shrugged and wandered over the mirror.

              He first rested the loop on his arm, wondering if it was meant to be some sort of chunky bracelet. Thinking it didn’t look right, he held it up to his neck, scanning for a clasp. Unable to find one, he finally placed it on top his head, where it rested perfectly. Adrien beheld his reflection, believing that the circle with the gems looked almost regal on his head. He wondered what the girl used it for. Wanting to ask her, he was about to go and check on her when a startling voice bellowed outside.

              “Adrien, let down your hair!” Père Papillion called. Jumping to action, Adrien quickly tore the circle off his head and grabbed the satchel from the ground. He dumped them into a nearby pot before running to the window.

              “I’m here!” He returned breathlessly as he looped his hair around the hook and dropped the rest down to his father.

              “In light of how we left off, I brought you a surprise.” Père Papillion called as he climbed the rope. His voice was as lifeless as always, but Adrien was too excited to let that damper his spirits.

              “I have a surprise too!” Adrien beamed once his father heaved himself into the tower.

              “You didn’t try making your own cheese again, did you?” His eyebrows drooped tiredly as he removed his mask and cloak.

              “No!” Adrien huffed, ignoring how Plagg’s ears perked at the mention of cheese.

              “Lovely.” His father sighed with relief before holding out his basket. “I purchased a few eggs. I thought we could have quiches for dinner. I know how much you love them.”

              “That sounds great!” Adrien said in a rush. “But—” He was cut off by the sound of his father kicking a frying pan.

              “Adrien!” His startled father exclaimed as he glanced down at the discarded frying pan. “What is this doing here?”

              “Sorry, Père.” Adrien winced as he swiftly retrieved it and placed it safely on a table. “But, listen to me, regarding the lights—” He began to edge towards his room.

              “Adrien.” Père Papillion warned. “We’re not talking about this again.”

              “But I can prove that I can be safe!”

              “Only if you stay in this tower.”

              “But, Père, please, I can show you—”

              “Enough!” Papillion met Adrien’s gaze with ice burning in his eyes. “You are never leaving! Not to see the lights, not for any purpose in the world!” Adrien paused at the bottom of the stairs, caving inwardly. Père Papillion threw up his hands, scowling at his son. “Fine! What was it you wanted to show me?” There was malice lacing his bitter voice.

              “N-nothing.” Adrien clasped his hands together and rolled on the balls of his feet. “I… I just, I was wondering,” He searched for a cover up, “if… if you could bring me apricots… you know, to… to make some tarts.”

              “The nearest field is miles away.” His father pinched the bridge of his nose. “I won’t be able to get them until the day after tomorrow, and even then it would take a few days to get back.”

              “I thought, it would be a better way to spend my birthday,” Adrien winced, watching carefully as his father’s eyes softened. “That way, we could, you know, be together, and… stay here, even if it is a little late to celebrate.” The rage melted away from Père Papillion’s tired, icy eyes.

              “Would you be alright by yourself for that long?” His father sighed, pushing himself to his feet.

              “Of course, as alright as I always am.” Adrien smiled sadly. His father didn’t seem to notice. He was already listing off all the things he would need and the chores Adrien needed to get done in the next few days of his absence.

              Together they packed Papillion’s basket in preparation for the trip. Adrien provided plenty of baked goods, which caused his father to grin tenderly. Once the basket was all set, Papillion asked if there was anything other than the apricots that he should bring back. Adrien bit his tongue, knowing that what he truly wanted would only cause dissonance. Instead, he requested that his father return safely.

              “I will. I love you.” Papillion embraced his son, who drank in the love eagerly, wishing more than anything that his father would take him along and that they could see the world together.

              “I love you, too,” Adrien promised, pulling away. His father grabbed his things, Adrien let down his hair, and his father lowered himself into the clearing. Adrien waited at the window, but his father did not look back as he disappeared the second time that day.

              “What should I do, Plagg?” He muttered, gazing out the window even though his father was long gone. The cat flicked his tail, glancing toward the bedroom. Following his stare, Adrien sighed. “I know, I haven’t forgotten. I guess… I’m scared to wake her up. Whether she’s a good person or not, she’s going to have to leave.” He leaned down, propping his head on his arms. “I wonder if I could get her to stay, at least for a little while.”

              “Mrowl.” Plagg huffed, pushing himself up and trotting to the window. He looked out at the forest and then back toward the bedroom.

              “You think I should leave with her?” Adrien sat up, furrowing his brow as he considered. “I could ask her to take me to the lights, but then what? I would have to get back somehow before Père found out. And why would she help me?” Plagg rolled his eyes and wandered over the pot, staring inside. Adrien frowned.

              “The gems?” He considered as Plagg turned back to face him. “It’s probably valuable.” Adrien’s emerald eyes grew wide. “No! You aren’t suggesting I blackmail her?” Plagg yawned before stretching out and laying down.

              “I couldn’t do that…” He pushed to his feet, pacing the room as he pondered. “I guess I can just ask, at least. I don’t have to blackmail her… maybe she can help me.” His lips curled into a tentative smile. “I could see the lights!” He met Plagg’s bored gaze with enthusiasm. “Then she can bring me back, and Père wouldn’t be the wiser. I’d be back before him and he would never realize that I was gone!” Plagg rested his head on his paws.

              “But wait,” Adrien paused. “What if she _is_ after my hair?” He tapped his chin, starting to feel nervous. At first glance, he trusted the spotted stranger. But after considering all the things his father had taught him, logically, he shouldn’t.

              “Get a grip, Adrien,” he muttered once he realized he was starting to shake. He was just getting worked up because he was meeting someone else for the first time. With a million what-if’s swirling in his head, he couldn’t help but feel anxious. Even if she was a good person like he thought, what if she didn’t want to help him? What would keep her from leaving just like his father?

              “Mew!” Plagg, sensing his charge’s panic, leaped up and sprinted over to him, rubbing against his ankles. Adrien sighed, kneeling down to pet the purring creature.

              “You’re right.” He took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “I don’t need to worry about this. In fact, I probably don’t even have to worry about being ‘perfect’ around her.” Adrien smiled at the thought. His father had always chastised him for little things. Now was his chance to relax, and just talk to someone without worrying that saying the wrong thing would set them off. All he wanted was to see the lights, and all he needed was for her to take him there and back. He just had to convince her. It didn’t matter if she liked him or not.

              “I’m going to do it.” Adrien straightened himself, his eyebrows knitted together. Plagg flicked his tail and ran up to the bedroom. Clenching his fist, he forced a confident step forward.

              “I can do this.” He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, wishing he was as calm as Plagg. “I just need to be…” a cattish grin spread across his features as he thought to channel his inner Plagg. “Non- _chat_ -lant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I love puns and am not good at chapter summaries? Also Adrien is a Smitten Kitten. And I love him. Thanks for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think! I greatly appreciate it!


	5. Chasing Thunderbolts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette experiences Le Coupe De Foudre...

              She could feel a presence. It was like someone was watching her, waiting for her to wake up. But laying against fluffy sheets as soft as cotton was far more enticing than greeting the cruel world and she opted to ignore whatever it was. Ladybug couldn’t remember the last time she slept in a bed, let alone a bed as comfortable as the one she was in now. Curling her fingers around the sheet, she snuggled up against her pillow, ignoring the way her mask pitched against her nose. Something tickled her arm. She shooed it away. Then, right as she felt herself slipping back into a blissful rest, a texture not unlike cold sandpaper scratched against her bicep.

              “EEEK!” Ladybug threw herself away from the assault. Her eyes flew open just as she flung back too far and tumbled off her heavenly perch. She landed onto the stone floor with a thud.

              “I’m sorry!” A gentle voice called. Her eyes shot opened just in time to meet a glittering emerald gaze and an outstretched hand. A wry grin curled his lips. “My cat just wanted to say hi, I didn’t think he would send you _cat_ -apulting.” Ladybug’s shock fell into a scowl.

              Jumping back and leaping to her feet, she assessed the situation. She was in a tiny bedroom with a boy and cat. The boy before her had soft eyes. He posed no threat, standing barefoot with beige pants and plain black shirt with a white vest. He had light blond hair that hung around his features like a slick curtain. Surprised at the length, she craned her neck, her eyes widening as they followed an endless trail of hair. She crossed her arms, shooting the boy a guarded glare.

              “I know long hair is in this season, but isn’t that a little extreme?” She crinkled her nose. The boy looked stunned for a moment, self-consciously lifting a scarred hand to his head and running his fingers through the flaxen silk. Remembering himself, he smirked.

              “You mean no one else wears their hair this long?” He asked innocently. So innocently, Ladybug wasn’t sure if he was simply skilled in sarcasm or if he was genuinely asking.

              “Yeah, no.” Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows. “But hey, to each their own. Thanks for uh, the bed,” she glanced toward the Ladybug-sized indent in the soft mattress. “But I need to get going.” She took a step toward the doorway but the boy swiftly ran back to block it. He leaned against the frame, loosening his arms as he smiled casually.

              “So I take it you aren’t after my hair?” He tilted his head, a stray lock falling into his features. He brushed it back calmly.

              “What?” Ladybug’s lips curled in disgust. “Why would I? You know what? I don’t care.” She moved to leave but paused when he didn’t budge. She let her arms fall in exasperation. “Look, I don’t want to cause trouble, I just need to get this satchel—” Panic flooded into her large bright eyes as she realized the satchel was gone. “No! No, no, where is it?” She turned, patting her person while scanning the room helplessly. The boy cleared his throat pointedly and she whirled around. “What did you do with it?” She snarled.

              “Hey, calm down,” he held up his hands. “It’s safe, but I was,” he faltered, his confident stance deteriorating as he glanced over her shoulder. She followed his gaze, surprised to find the cat staring at them pointedly, his tail flickering back in forth like he was challenging them. The boy continued, and she met his nervous gaze. “I want you to take me to the lights.”

              “What?” She scowled. He motioned for her to follow as he backed out of the doorway. She trailed behind him, surprised as he skipped down a short stairwell and cut across the open, circular room. He disappeared into a side room, where she could see an oven and kitchen counter. He returned with a frosted cookie as she reached the bottom of the stairs, carefully stepping over his thick wads of hair.

              “The floating lights,” he held out the cookie. She tilted her head, staring at the rounded rectangle curiously. It was frosted to look like a sunset, with orange, rose, and yellow stretching out like a sun. Reminding her vaguely of a lantern, she wondered if he was referring to the festival.

              “Oh, you mean the lanterns? For the lost prince?” She glanced up, meeting his eager eyes.

              “I don’t know if that’s what they are, but they happen once every year, tomorrow night.” His wide smile was almost contagious. He tossed the cookie onto a nearby table, right by a stray frying pan.

              “Then you mean the lanterns.” She crossed her arms again, frowning. “But, I can’t really go with you, the kingdom and I are… well… not the best of friends right now. So, if you’ll return my satchel to me, I’ll…” she grinned, “get out of your hair.”

              “That’s not funny.” He shook his head, the pervious humor flickering in his eyes snuffed out. He paused, pursing his lips before leaning closer. “Please, Miss? You would be doing me a great service.” He waggled his eyebrows and pushed out his bottom lip, trying to look suave. Ladybug leaned back, popping her hip to the side as she stared blankly at him. Holding his pose, he asked, “The smoulder isn’t doing it for you?”

              “Not sure that qualifies as a ‘smoulder,’ but no.”

              “Shoot.” He relaxed his lips and sighed. “I didn’t want to do this, but here’s the thing.” He gave her an apologetic look, “I need to go see the lanterns, and I need you to be my guide there and back. If you do, I’ll return the satchel to you, but otherwise I’ll never give it back.”

              “You can’t do that!” Ladybug stomped her feet. “For crying out loud, just go yourself! I need that satchel.”

              “Look, I’m sorry, but I need help. I can’t do this on my own. I promise I’ll give it back as soon as we return. Please.” His brows drooped, causing his emerald eyes to dull with disappointment. Ladybug hesitated, biting the inside of her lip.

              Before her stood a boy living in a tower in the middle of the forest who wanted desperately to see the lanterns. She could find herself in worse hands, like Captain Cesaire, but regardless, this little detour could cost her her dream. Yet, the boy pleaded with lonely eyes and she found her heart reaching out to him. Perhaps a couple days wouldn’t be so bad. She was Ladybug, after all. She could handle a little danger.

              “Alright,” she sighed, throwing up her hands. “I guess I have no choice, but you have to do what I say, okay?”

              “Oh thank you, thank you!” The boy jumped into her, hugging her tightly as he grinned. Ladybug froze, unsure how to respond until he pulled away, his dazzling smile reaching every corner of his eyes. “And oh! What was your name?”

              “Ladybug,” she responded flatly. He nodded, glancing down at her outfit knowingly. She waited a beat, but when he just held her gaze with a content smile, she rolled her eyes. “What’s your name, Goldilocks?”

              “Ah!” He paused, thinking for a moment. He glanced down at his cat, and smiled, plucking the creature off the ground. “Chat Noir!” The look he tossed her was so innocent and sweet it should have been illegal.

              “Nope. Try again, what’s your real name?” She had to fight the urge to smile.

              “Adrien.” His shoulders slumped. His cat let out a meow and he scratched his ear. “And this is Plagg, he’s coming with us.”

              “Fine.” Ladybug headed to the window, peering out and trying to figure out how to climb safely down.

              “Hold on a sec!” Adrien placed Plagg onto his shoulder where the cat clung to him steadily. He grabbed the frying pan before running to her side, where he looped his hair over the hook. He handed the frying pan to Ladybug, who raised an eyebrow as he slipped his arm around her.

              “A little forward, aren’t you, Alley Cat?” She slung her arm around his neck regardless, careful not to disturb Plagg, who mewed loudly.

              “I just thought I’d give my Lady a lift.” He flashed her an excited smile as he let his hair drop down.

              “Your lady?” Ladybug scoffed. Though, considering the distance between them and the ground she tightened her hold around him.

              “Sure,” he beamed at her. “At least until this is over. Ready?” His gaze eagerly drank in the green grass just a jump away.

              “Are you?” Ladybug tilted her head, starting to get the sneaking suspicion that this boy had never dared to leave his tower before now.

              “Not at all!” Adrien exclaimed as he pushed off from the ledge.

              They both screamed as they soared towards the ground. Wind rushed through their hair and they tightened their hold on each other. Ladybug felt a sharp couple of claws dig into her skin, but through the rush of adrenaline preparing her for the cold hard ground she couldn’t find it in her to care about a couple of scrapes. Finally, they snapped to a stop, bouncing a little as they hovered just a few inches from the soil. She stretched her legs, reaching the earth safely before stepping back.

              Plagg had jumped from Adrien’s shoulder, and trotted over to her side. Adrien stared straight at the ground, mesmerized by the gently fluttering grass. Tentatively, he reached his foot toward the earth, his toes wiggling as they touched down. A small gasp escaped his lips, and his awestruck features grew into a mirthful smile. He reached down completely and rolled into the grass, stretching out like a cat in the sun. Ladybug and Plagg exchanged looks.

              “Oh gosh, feel that sun,” Adrien sighed, letting his eyelids drop for a moment. A breeze blew by and his eyes popped open, watching as it picked up dandelion puffs and carried them away. He leaped up and started chasing them, his hair fluttering behind him as he ran into the stream. He let out a delighted cry and kicked around like a child in a wading pool. Ladybug pursed her lips, unsure if she should stop him or just let him be.

              “This is amazing!” Adrien yelled as he retreated from the stream. He ran towards Ladybug, grabbed her hand, and darted out of the clearing with Plagg hot on their trail. They passed through the curtain of vines hiding the clearing and he released her hand, twirling around. “I’ve never been out before, I can’t believe it! The wind, the grass, how could Père think I wasn’t ready for this.” His features immediately fell. “Oh my gosh he’s going to kill me.” 

              “Who?” Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows.

              “My père,” Adrien started pacing. “He’s going to end me if he finds out I left.” Ladybug was about to respond but then a flower caught his eyes and his fears were forgotten.

              “Look at that! It’s so pretty!” He ran over to the flower with red petals. He picked it before running back to Ladybug, bowing as he drawled, “for you my Ladybug.”

              “You’re such a flirt.” Ladybug sighed as she accepted the flower, delicately sniffing its fresh fragrance. Adrien beamed up at her until his features fell.

              “Oh gosh, I shouldn’t be out here, do you think Père will disown me? I have to go back.” He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

              “Um?” Ladybug glanced down at Plagg, who gave her a knowing look.

              “Ah! I’ve never seen a bird that small!” Adrien nearly screamed, running deeper into the forest where a hummingbird hovered over a flower. “I love this place! I’m never going back!”

              “Is he always like this?” Ladybug asked the bored feline as they chased after him.

              “But a perfect son wouldn’t just leave!” Adrien collapsed onto the ground, “I have to go back.”

              “Whatever,” Ladybug rolled her eyes, handing him the frying pan. “If it’s such a big deal I can take you back now and you can give me back my satchel.”

              “No!” Adrien glanced up, terrified. “I have to see the lanterns.”

              “Fine, then stop moping.” She shrugged unsympathetically. “I have places to go, things to see.” She offered him a hand which he took and let her pull him up. He nervously brushed his fingers through his hair, tilting his head and looking down. Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Look, every kid rebels at some point. Don’t worry about it too much, it’s not like you’re a criminal, you’re sneaking out to see a festival, no big.”

              “Did you ever sneak out?” Adrien met her gaze worriedly. Ladybug swiftly turned away, starting down the forest path with purpose.

              “Yeah, listen, the deal is to get you there and back. I don’t owe you my life story.” Her voice was low and guarded.

              “O-oh, right.” Adrien’s disappointment was evident as he trailed behind her. “I’m sorry.” Ladybug inwardly winced, she was being a little harsh but she wasn’t about to tell a spoiled, sheltered boy that her parents were gone. Whether her parents left for a good reason or not, she was still abandoned. Yet, when she looked back at the dejected boy following her, her stomach twisted with guilt.

              “No, don’t be sorry. I won’t talk about myself, but, I know plenty of people who get into fights with their family,” Ladybug offered. “And, they always fix it. Families who truly care about each other will be able to mend any broken bridges.” She glanced back again, surprised to find him weakly smiling at her through wet emerald eyes. He opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly her stomach growled.

              “Hungry?” Adrien smiled as her cheeks reddened. Turning up her nose, she quickly looked away.

              “Well, I would have had something to eat if a certain someone hadn’t stolen my satchel from me.” She crossed her arms. 

              “Sorry,” he squeaked meekly, retreating back into a desolate countenance. Scowling, she made a mental note to bite her tongue for the rest of the journey.

              “No, don’t worry about it,” she huffed, reaching for the small coin purse secured around her belt. She should have enough money for an impromptu road trip for two. If anything she could always swipe just enough for a meal. “There’s a place nearby. I can get us lunch.” 

              “Really?” He remained hunched, but his gaze twinkled excitedly as he ran to catch up to her. “I’ve never been to a restaurant before! What’s it called?”

              “The Lucky Ladybug.”

              “Well,” his smile curled into a sly smirk as he leaned toward her. “I do like ladybugs.”

              “Silly kitty.” She pushed his nose away with her index finger. “Do you flirt with every masked mystique who wanders into your tower?”

              “Only the cute ones.” He beamed smugly, though his eyes continued to shine with genuine joy. The thought occurred to her that maybe she was the first and only one to ever enter his tower. Biting her lip, she felt a touch of concern for this boy, who must have been alone all his life, despite having a father. However, his smile was wide, and he waited for her to retort with eagerness. Masking her concern with courage, she offered a playful smile.

              “I bet you say that to all the girls you meet.”

              “Never.” Adrien leaned forward again. “My lady, you’re the only one who’s truly as cute as a bug.”

              “Hmm,” she hummed thoughtfully. “I guess you aren’t too shabby either for an alley cat.” She bumped him gently with her arm and a Cheshire grin overcame his features. She returned a smaller smile of her own, content as she led him to the restaurant.

~

              The Lucky Ladybug was a tilted structure that hugged a cliff face deep within the forest. The stars that lit up Adrien’s eyes when he saw it was enough to make Ladybug feel confident walking into the hangout she frequented as Marinette. Unfortunately, she forgot that she was in costume, and that a certain thief had made off with the prince’s crown earlier that morning.

              “It is Ladybug!” An astounded voice exclaimed right as they walked through the door. Before she could react, the lights went out and a cluster of hands grabbed her.

              “Let go!” She yelled to no effect, faintly hearing Adrien’s own panicked cries.

              “I’ll turn her in!” The light voice she recognized as Sabrina demanded. “It’ll make my papa proud!”

              “No, no, no,” Nino’s calm voice ordered as Ladybug was whipped around. “If I turn her in, I’ll finally impress Alya.”

              “Yeah right!” Nathaniel’s quiet whisper was right in her ear. “I’ll finally have enough to open an art studio with the reward money. Let me turn her in.”

              “Let go of me!” Ladybug repeated, trying to tug her arms out of their grips, but unable to break away.

              “No one’s turning her in!” Adrien’s voice yelled over the bickering crowd. The lights flashed back on, and everyone turned their heads towards the nervous looking boy with yards of hair quivering in the doorframe. Plagg curled defensively around his ankles, his fur standing on end and his back arched menacingly. Adrien held up his frying pan for defense, and his emerald gaze danced between his intent audiences and a wanted poster for Ladybug hanging on the wall. Her stomach churned with nerves as Nino stalked up to him, sizing him up while Nathaniel held onto her wrists.

              “What was that?” Nino asked, his hands on his hips.

              “Listen,” Adrien pleaded, “I don’t know my way around and she’s the only one who can take me to see the lanterns and back home.”

              “Lanterns?” Nino repeated. Ladybug swallowed hard.

              “Yes.” Adrien’s brows furrowed with fear and determination. “I’ve been dreaming about seeing them my whole life and I can’t tell you how important this is to me.” Nino glanced back at the others, who all nodded. Nathaniel released Ladybug.

              “What?” She rubbed her wrists, glancing wearily between the others.

              “We all have dreams too.” Nino shrugged simply as he put his arm around Adrien, herding him into the group. Ladybug quickly stepped over to his side, straightening her back as she scanned the crowd of all her friends. Worried they might recognize her, she kept her head low, opting to listen rather than make a scene.

              “Yep,” Rose called excitedly, rushing over to Adrien. “I want to own a perfume shop! It’ll have a cute little garden and I can make others smile with my heavenly scents!”

              “I’m going to prove that I’m the best at anything and everything!” Kim called from a bar stool, wearing a matted pair of black wings while holding a tankard of frothing root beer in his hands. Ladybug, who had witnessed his latest challenge against a bird, knew he was still drowning the sorrows of his defeat over his favorite beverage. Lifting a hand to her lips, she hid a smile, recalling his ruthless insisting that he could fly faster than a crow.

              “Yeah,” Juleka, a girl with dark hair and a lowered gaze mumbled. “We all have something we care about, like how I love…” Ladybug tilted her head, not quiet catching the rest of her sentence.

              “That’s right,” Nino cut in, his arm still around Adrien. “We all know what it’s like to have dreams so we’ll let you off the hook for this one.”

              “Thank you.” Adrien beamed, looking from Nino’s casual smile to Ladybug’s guarded furrowed brow and back.

              “No problem, dude,” Nino patted his back and pushed away. “But, if you’re heading to the lanterns, why did you stop here?”

              “We came for lunch,” Ladybug stated curtly. “If you rather we leave, just say the word.”

              “Hey, chill,” Nino shook his head. “I know you’re some big outlaw on the run, but this guy,” he paused, frowning blankly, “Sorry, dude, what was your name?”

              “Adrien.”

              “Adrien. Okay, so Adrien trusts you and I trust him.” Nino shrugged. “Dude’s got a genuine look. I say you guys stay for a while and rest up.”

              “We really should keep moving.” Ladybug frowned.

              “No!” Rose ran up, looping her arm through Ladybug’s like they were the best of friends. “You have to stay. We don’t mind that you’re a thief!”

              “Thanks?” She pulled away from Rose, glancing toward Adrien, who was thick in a conversation with Nino. He looked content and at ease despite having never met these people before. Perhaps it would be good for him to stay. “Okay, fine,” she returned her focus back to Rose. “I’ll stay.” The crowd cheered and they all ran over to Adrien, forgetting about Ladybug.

              Nino ran over to the stage with Nathaniel. Plucking a violin up, Nino jumped onto the piano while Nathaniel sat down, running his fingers over the ivory keys. Nino dedicated the song to Adrien and his “thieving friend” and the duo started playing an upbeat, lively song. Ecstatic, Adrien began dancing, carelessly waving his arms in the air while Rose and Juleka joined him on the dance floor. Ladybug sighed, slipping to the quiet bar and plopping down next to Kim, whose stomach was sloshing with root beer.

              After ordering food, Ladybug watched as Adrien enjoyed himself. He fit in easily, enjoying the company of others and eagerly trying out all the new dance steps they had to teach him. She smiled softly, wondering why he had never taken a chance to explore the world he so dearly wanted to be a part of. For a moment, she considered leaving him with Nino and gang. She knew, from spending time with them as Marinette, that they would take care of him. Quite honestly, she believed that he would be better off with their help rather than hers. He was a beloved son and easily won the hearts of those around him. She was a thief, who had always been on her own.  

              Suddenly, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Repressing a shiver she whirled around, glancing toward the window, where a flash of dark purple disappeared from sight. She frowned, wondering what she had just seen. Perhaps it had been a butterfly? But no, she was sure there was a person standing there. She was about to get up to investigate, but Nathaniel’s hushed voice captured her attention.

              “—dedicated to Marinette.” He was saying to the quiet crowd. Ladybug’s ears perked as she swiveled in her chair, her mouth forming a surprised “o.” Nathaniel played a string of notes and sighed, looking up as he continued. “Nino, what would you do to show someone that you love her?”

              “I would be a superhero if it would turn Alya’s eyes,” Nino cooed, holding an aching note that conveyed his longing. “That girl’s got a determination that I would follow to the ends of the earth.” The crowd aw-ed.

              “And Marinette,” Nathaniel, smiled shyly. Ladybug felt her cheeks warm. Rose had told her that he had a crush on her, but she was always too busy and dismissed the thought. Too busy… being a thief. The mellow redhead deserved better. “She’s as sweet as honey candy.” Ladybug curled inward, feeling guilty.

              “Yes, and you know, sometimes I dream of the day I prove to Alya that I can be worthy of being her partner.” Nino softly played a few notes.

              “Dreams are a beautiful thing,” Nathaniel hummed as he tapped a couple chords.

              “I dream of winning!” Kim screamed from the bar.

              “We know!” Nino called back as everyone chuckled. “Heck we’ve heard you accepting awards in your sleep.” Laughter rang out and Nino’s gaze fell onto Ladybug’s blank stare. He tilted his head towards her. “Hey, you know what? We don’t know what Ladybug’s dream is.” Everyone turned around. She held back a scowl, her eyes meeting Adrien’s in the crowd. His innocent gaze looked at her expectantly, no judgement.

              “Well, I don’t think it’s important.” Ladybug waved her hand dismissively. The crowd yelled out that she had to share. She leaned back on the counter, her lips sealed shut.

              “Please, Ladybug!” Adrien called excitedly, giving her a pleading pout. She turned her back to him, sipping her soup in defiance. The crowd booed. She didn’t care so long as she didn’t picture the defeated look that Adrien probably held.

              Nino and Nathaniel gained the crowd’s attention again, and sang a song about love, dedicated to Marinette and Captain Cesaire. All throughout it, Ladybug felt herself slouching more and more. When she glanced at the others, they would avoid her gaze, except for Adrien, who kept motioning for her to join him. She ignored his invitations.

              A few more songs played and Ladybug sat silently with her soup. She listened to the music, but no longer dared to watch. Part of her wished she could join her friends as Marinette, but the other part of her didn’t think she was worthy of their kindness. At least, not when she was Ladybug. And she had to stay as Ladybug until she made it out of the kingdom, with a crown worth enough to fund her dream of finding a home.

              “Here.” A tankard of cider nudged Ladybug’s shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts. She glanced up, startled by the intent emerald eyes staring back at her. Adrien met her blue gaze, enveloping her with a surprising tenderness. Kindness and courage painted his soft smile as he steadily held out the drink, waiting patiently for her to accept. She lifted her hand.

              She pulled it back, hesitating. He tilted his head, a cluster of his long hair threatening to fall into his eyes, but his gaze never wavered. Encouraged, she reached for the tankard, her fingers brushing against his before he pulled away. His smile widened and she felt a fluttering in her chest. Surprised, she jerked the tankard toward her causing the cider to spill over the sides and fall into her lap, she let out a strangled yelp and quickly grabbed a napkin. Returning her gaze to Adrien, she felt her cheeks burn as his mouth dropped open. Her heart sunk. She wished she would sink with it deep into the earth, where she could curl up in a fetal position. Then he chuckled.

              It was a warm chuckle, a laugh that somehow magnified the silliness of the situation instead of giving her more cause to be embarrassed. Joy twinkled in his eyes and she found herself giggling too. As his laughter died down, he handed her napkins, not leaving her side as she cleaned up.

              “You know, this place is incredible.” Adrien glanced around the room, watching as everyone danced and laughed. Ladybug watched his eyes dart around, the smile spreading across his whole face, crinkling the corners of his eyes and lips.

              “I-it’s good. I-I mean, y-yeah th-they’re—” she quickly cleared her throat, frowning at her sudden nerves. Why was she so flustered? She tried again. “They’re really cool people.” He met her gaze as she lifted the cider to her lips. His toothy grin told her that he agreed completely.

              “Friends.” His bright voice was laced with hope. “They’re really cool _friends_.”

              “I guess they are.” Ladybug felt her own smile widen behind her tankard.

              “Just like us,” he added, his open, emerald gaze inviting her in. Her brows arched. He knew that she was a thief, one so terrible that it didn’t matter if she was turned in dead or alive. Yet, he wanted to be her friend.

              “Just like us,” she affirmed softly, his shared hope and kindness cementing in her heart. Taking that as his cue, he held out his hand, inviting her to dance. She reached up, ready and willing to accept, but the entrance slammed open. They froze. 

              “Where’s Ladybug?” Captain Cesaire’s voice echoed in the suddenly hushed party. Ladybug dropped her cider and leaped up, yanking Adrien after her as she ducked behind the bar.

              “What’s going on?” Adrien whispered as she held him against the bar.

              “Trouble,” she hissed, glancing back and assessing the situation. Cesaire had five guards with her and a grumpy looking Volpina and Queen Bee tied up. She ducked back down, grimacing. Suddenly, Nino was crouched down by their side with Plagg running over and vaulting onto Adrien’s shoulder.

              “Don’t worry, we’ll help you.” He sheltered them over to a trap door that opened up, leading into a cold passage. Nino held it open, commanding them to go through as they heard Rose pretending to be Ladybug to distract Captain Cesaire.

              “Thank you, Nino,” Adrien beamed as Ladybug crawled into the hole.

              “Of course, dude.” Nino gave him a fist bump. Ladybug turned around, holding out her hand to Adrien, noticing Kim as he snuck up from behind Nino. “You chase after that dream, man.”

              “I will!” Kim whispered with a starry eyed look. Nino scowled whipping around.

              “Dude, your dream stinks, I was talking to him.” Nino rolled his eyes as Adrien took Ladybug’s hand and hopped down. He collected all his hair and insured that Plagg was safely on his shoulder before waving a final goodbye to Nino, who handed Ladybug a lantern and some matches.

              “Thanks, Nino.” She smiled gently. Surprised by her sudden kindness, he offered a casual nod.

              “No big. You take care of him.” He glanced wryly over the bar. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go greet the most beautiful woman on the earth.” His beaming features were the last thing they saw as the creaking trap door was lowered. Then, Ladybug and Adrien were enveloped by a silent darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a super fun chapter to write! Also I adore Nathaniel and his unrequited love but hopefully he finds his own thunderbolt someday! And I need more lovesick Nino in my life, apparently? Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think!


	6. Iris Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the bitter butterfly lies in wait.

              The air by the Lucky Ladybug smelled of grease and mildew. Père Papillion inhaled shallow sips of breath, understanding how this joint could be appealing to children, but desperately wishing they would have finer tastes that reaped sweeter scents. It would make standing by the window immensely more bearable. Despite the bitter smells, his careful, watchful gaze observed the scene inside the restaurant efficiently, his focus split between opposite sides of the room, trained onto Adrien and Ladybug.

              He held back a curse as he watched his son, who held a smile as bright as his late mother’s plastered across his features. Now that Adrien had had a taste of freedom, he would never allow himself to be chained down to a tower ever again… unless actual chains were involved. Papillion brought a hand to his lips, tempted by the prospect. Rationalizing Adrien’s safety as his utmost importance, the chains seemed the best way to go. But. Papillion was willing to make that plan B. After his safety, Adrien’s happiness was at the forefront of Papillion’s priorities. Watching his son dance and sing with others, it was hard for Papillion to justify putting a stop to the party.

              Hard, but not impossible.

              The distant sound of thundering, precise footsteps rang out, and he lazily turned his head, watching as the cavalry came to the rescue. He shifted his weight on his cane, a handy weapon that appeared elegant though hid a sabre under the misleading violet casing. The pink satchel he wore under his cloak swayed with his movement.  

              “There you are, Miss Cesaire.” He offered a wicked grin to the young lady leading her soldiers and their captives.

              “That’s Captain Cesaire.” The regally clad knight shot him a glare. Her brown hair tipped with red was pulled back into a ponytail and her gold armor held red chainmail peeking out from underneath. She wore wide rimmed glasses that magnified her grey eyes. “Only the king can call me anything but.” Papillion held his tongue and stifled a smirk. For a capable knight who strived to uncover the truth, she still hadn’t discovered that he _was_ her king, Gabriel. Maybe, Papillion mused as he glanced at the two thieves tied together behind her, that explained why it took her so long to capture the kingdom’s masked mayhems.

              “Well, _Miss_ Cesaire,” his rich, dark voice drawled out, “Ladybug is inside, waiting to be captured.”  

              “I’ll give you the reward after she’s in chains.” Captain Cesaire snapped, lowering her hand to her sword’s hilt as she started for the door.

              “I have no need for the reward,” Papillion stated. “I merely ask you do not hurt anyone around her.” Though he was primarily saying that for Adrien’s sake. He personally didn’t care who was injured otherwise.

              “So long as they’re innocent, I will not lay a finger on them,” she growled before placing her hand on the doorknob. Within seconds, she and her backup were storming the room. Papillion watched from the window as Ladybug and Adrien ran behind the bar. When Alya and her fellow knights presented no signs of finding them as they made their escape, Papillion pinched the bridge of his nose.

              “I’ll have to find out where that tunnel lets out,” he muttered. “Maybe I can cut them off and somehow get Adrien away from Ladybug…” The rhythmic sound of rushing hooves caused him to glance up. Alya’s dearest horse was galloping towards the restaurant and slammed through the door. Papillion watched coolly as Tikki sniffed out the trapdoor. Rolling his eyes, he noted how Alya made a rookie mistake, leaving her one and only skittish soldier with Volpina and Queen Bee to pursue Ladybug down the tunnel. After a few moments, Volpina had escaped and freed Queen Bee. The girls, a cruel lust for revenge knitting their brows together, followed down the trapdoor, leaving the rest of the children in the restaurant looking dejected and worried.

              “Oh that’s just _perfect._ ” Papillion pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing away an oncoming headache. Not only was his son with a criminal but he was going to be caught up in Ladybug’s battles. He needed a plan and fast.

              Turning from the window, he glanced down as the satchel gently knocked into his hip. Within the satchel was Adrien’s crown. When Papillion had found it in the tower, he instantly knew who had crawled her way into his son’s life. However, he was still puzzled by the fact that she had simply left it behind. Surely she wasn’t naïve enough to think it would be safer there than with her.  

              Unless… Adrien was the one who hid it. Perhaps, Adrien had even blackmailed Ladybug into taking him outside. While creative, it was a desperate move. Papillion wasn’t sure what he would do if Adrien was that intent on leaving. He had to convince his son that the world was as dark and cruel as he believed it to be if he was ever to return submissively to the tower. Papillion could start by bringing out Ladybug’s true criminal colors.  

              First he needed to find out where the trapdoor let out.

              “Kim, just go work off that root beer, man, that’s so not good for you.” A firm voice called from the doorway as a vibrating teen on a sugar high stumbled outside. Papillion watched as the boy with a pompadour dyed blond against his natural black hair blinked against the bright light. The boy squinted toward Papillion and burst out laughing.

              “What’s with the getup, Old Man? Didn’t they teach fashion back in the old days?” Kim clutched his stomach as he chortled. Papillion bit back the anger at the ignorant comment, and instead forced a friendly smile.

              “Tell me, do you know where that passage leads to?” He asked in a steady, smooth voice.

              “Why? Are you after Ladybug too?” Kim crossed his arms, rolling on the balls of his feet as sugar coursed through his bloodstream. “We promised that hairy kid that we wouldn’t hurt her.”

              “Oh, no, no, no.” Papillion quickly soothed, waving his cane dismissively. A smirk curled his lips as he eyed the athletically built boy before him. “Of course I’m not. I just want to see if I can travel faster than Ladybug.”

              “You mean like a race?” Kim’s wide eyes popped out if his head.

              “ _Exactement,_ ” Papillion stood proudly. “Actually, would you like to join me? I bet you can’t beat this _Old Man_ in a little sprint through the forest, hmm?”

              “Deal!” Kim flexed his arms and puffed up his chest. “I’ll beat you and Ladybug, no sweat! ReadysetGO!” The boy ran off into the woods. Papillion jogged behind, content to take it easy as he lazily followed his guide.

              “Just you wait, Ladybug,” he growled under his breath. “You’ll regret taking everything dear to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture this: Kim flying at the end credits in his dark cupid outfit and giving the audience a smooch. It won't happen in the actual fic but if you keep reading these comments it will surely make an appearance again. I don't think you guys understand how much I need this in my life. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think! Love you!


	7. Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which water washes away a few walls.

              A shiver ran down Adrien’s spine as he glanced around the cavern. Following the dancing light of the lantern, he treaded carefully. The larger rocks were uncomfortable against his bare feet. Gripping the frying pan, he caught up to Ladybug and fell into step beside her. Glancing toward her focused expression, he felt his nerves dissipate.

              She was a thief, wanted dead or alive. She was risking everything by returning to the kingdom, all for the crown. He felt sick when he realized he was forcing her into a dangerous situation, and in an even sicker, selfish sense, he couldn’t bring himself to let her go back. He could have gone with Nino to see the lights. He was sure he would have helped without argument. But, Adrien wanted to stay with Ladybug. There was something about her that made him feel at home. She was strong, steady, and a leader. Even though she was someone he should have been afraid of, he felt like he could count on her. She was his friend.

              “Hey, Ladybug,” Adrien started.

              “I was wondering—” Ladybug began at the same time. Adrien’s mouth snapped shut and she quickly brought her hand to her lips, her once focused gaze now frantic. “I-I’m so s-sorry! G-go ahead.”

              “No, it’s okay, you go first.” Adrien felt his cheeks heat up.

              “N-no, it’s nothing.” She cleared her throat, looking away as she forced her voice to lower. “Please, go first.”

              “Okay…” Adrien muttered softly, his low voice resounding against the curved walls. “Could… could you tell me about yourself?”

              “Sorry, Kitty, but I’ll pass.” The stuttering had flown from her voice, and it became steely and guarded once more. “But I would like to know more about you. I probably don’t want to ask about the hair.”

              “No.” Adrien shook his head, grateful she was letting that topic slide.

              “I’m a little afraid to ask about your father.”

              “I would be too.”

              “Then, I want to ask why you’ve never left the tower before.” Her eyebrows furrowed with concern. She looked like she wanted to add more but held her tongue.

              “I…” Adrien faltered, unsure how to answer without bringing up both forbidden subjects. Before he could find the right words, the tunnel began to shake and yelling echoed down the corridor.

              “I’ll get you, Ladybug!” A determined voice shouted above the rest.

              “Run,” Ladybug quickly placed her hand onto his back and shoved him forward. Adrien rushed to gather up his hair as he ran. When he looked back he saw Ladybug with her own pile of his hair in her arms, hurrying after him. Behind her, people dressed in gold were catching up. She scowled as he slowed. “Don’t stop! Keep going!”

              Hastening down the tunnel, they pressed on until they found the exit. Sunlight trailed in, reaching for them as they jumped into its arms and out into the open. However, they skidded to a stop as they found themselves on a ridge that overlooked a chasm. Adrien scanned the muddy earth a good drop below, noting the many caverns and unstable looking wooden dam holding back the river. There was a cry below as two girls, one dressed in orange and the other in yellow, smashed through one of the many barred cave entrances. Ladybug swore under her breath and Adrien looked to her curiously.

              “Do you know them?”

              “Yeah, and they don’t really like me.”

              “How about them?” Adrien pointed to the crowd emerging from the cave behind them.

              “They aren’t fans.” Ladybug pushed out through gritted teeth.

              “And the horse?” Adrien tilted his head as the auburn steed bowled past the knights with her raging gaze locked onto Ladybug.

              “Look, I don’t have a lot of friends, okay?” She snapped, keeping her eyes on the knights and horse closing in. Adrien glanced down at Plagg, who was curled tightly on his shoulder, before glancing toward the other side of the canyon. His emerald gaze fell onto a water trough that curled all the way to the rocky bottom. Scanning the opposite cliff face for ridges, he began forming a plan.

              “Take this.” He shoved the frying pan into Ladybug’s hands before taking a chunk of hair and whipping it over to the water trough, securing his hair around the rickety wood, he pushed off from the ground and swung over to the other side. Once he was within reach, he leaped at the ridge, his foot catching on the rock and causing him to tumble forward.

              “Adrien!” Ladybug yelled as he scrambled to his feet.

              “I’m fine.” He called as he turned around. The knights were getting closer to Ladybug and he cried out frantically, “Look out!” Ladybug whirled around right as Alya came at her with a drawn sword. Ladybug quickly jumped out of the way and defensively wacked away Alya’s sword with the frying pan.

              “Ladybug!” Alya shouted, “Your crimes against our kingdom are unforgivable!”

              “Can’t we talk this out?” Ladybug pleaded, holding the frying pan protectively in front of her.

              “Behind you!” Adrien yelled as he tugged on his hair, maneuvering it so it fluttered down from the trough lightly. He watched as Ladybug whirled around and knocked an advancing solider right in the face with the back of the pan. The knight crumpled to the ground and from the surprise on her face, Adrien realized she hadn’t intended to do much damage. However, she didn’t have time to contemplate it, for the others were closing in. Acting on instinct, she slammed the weapons from their hands and bopped them on their heads. One by one, swords and people fell to the ground and with them, Adrien’s jaw.

              “Okay, this is pretty useful.” Ladybug admitted, tossing the pan around in her hand. “But I don’t think it fits my style. Maybe next time I’ll using a yoyo to make fast getaways.” A glint appeared in the corner of her eye and she thrusted the pan, shocked when it was Tikki who was holding the hilt between her teeth. Adrien’s eyes widened as she swiftly defended herself against the steed, artfully blocking each strike and leaping out of danger with ease.

              “Oh my gosh.” Adrien whispered as Ladybug whacked the sword out of Tikki’s mouth, flinging it into the air and catching the hilt in her palm. “Plagg, I think I love this girl.”

              “Adrien, toss me your hair!” Ladybug instructed as she held the frying pan and sword toward Tikki.

              “Got it!” Adrien quickly wound his hair around one of the wooden planks supporting the ridge before whipping the rest towards ladybug. She dropped the sword and entwined her fingers about it. Tucking the frying pan beneath her arm, she kicked off from the platform, just out of Tikki’s reach.

              “Woo!” She yelled as she swung into the canyon, kicking her feet out as she clung to his hair. Below her the two girls raised their weapons, ready to leap at her when she got close enough.

              “Look out!” Adrien cried, tugging on his hair. Ladybug, glancing down at the oncoming danger lifted her legs in the nick of time. The brightly clad girls flailed against thin air as Ladybug soared over to the water trough. She dropped his hair once she landed and Adrien sighed with relief. However, it was short lived when a thumping sound echoed behind him. He whirled around as Tikki bucked at a wooden support for the dam, causing it to snap clean away and thunder down, creating a bridge from one ledge to the other. Adrien froze as Tikki trotted toward him.

              “Jump, Kitty!” Ladybug called, snapping Adrien into action. He knelt down, grabbing his hair and dropped, flying safely to the muddy ground as the creaking of the dam groaned throughout the canyon. Adrien pulled his hair away from the pole and dashed toward the safety of one of the caves, knowing the girls were right on his tail and the knights wouldn’t be far behind.

              “I’ve got you!” Ladybug promised as she rode the water to the canyon floor. She leaped from the snapping tough and rolled before sprinting up and grabbing the rest of his hair. They ran, hearing a deafening crack as the wooden dam gave, sending splinters and waves of frigid water rushing into the canyon. Adrien stole a glance over his shoulder, paling as a rock pillar large enough to flatten them into parchment broke off from the wall and started riding the waves toward them. “Don’t look back!” Ladybug ordered over the sound of the gushing river and waterlogged cries of their pursuers. Adrien nodded, panting as he pushed himself further and further, not thinking about the boulder or stopping until he came to the cave entrance. Together they leaped in right as the rock slammed into place, blocking the exit. Darkness overcame them.

              Water soaked Adrien’s pants and the cold air clung to his goosebumps. Gentle sounds of streaming water rushed into the cave. Plagg meowed urgently in his ear. Blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he vaguely made out the shapes of the walls and Ladybug’s outline, he sloshed through the rising water, stumbling as his foot snagged against a rock. He was sure he was about to slam against sharp rubble when Ladybug’s arms skillfully grabbed him.

              “Careful.” Her voice was hushed in the small cavern. Her steady hands guided him up the rocks, free from the water, where she handed him his frying pan. He blinked again, watching as she turned toward the water. She inhaled loudly and, with a splash, her form disappeared into the water. Plagg let out another mew and Adrien scanned the craggily walls.

              “Right, right, a way out,” he muttered, swallowing his fear as he started chipping away at the wall, searching for weak spots with the frying pan’s handle. Suddenly, there was another splash and ladybug gasped for breath. Kicking over to the side, she shoved herself against the rocks. When that didn’t work, she flung herself to the other side, feeling helplessly around for loose stones. Her hand slipped and she hissed, holding out her palm where Adrien could catch a glimpse of red. Before he could reach out to her, she sucked in a large breath before diving back below the surface. Adrien’s features twisted with concern as he continued to weakly knock against the rock.

              “This is useless!” Ladybug sputtered when she reappeared a few moments later, pulling herself over to Adrien’s higher ground. Water was starting to crawl up his ankle. “I can’t see anything.” Adrien glanced from her to the water. Tiny bubbles popped on the surface and desperate terror began to twist his gut. He moved to dive into the water to search for himself but Ladybug grabbed him.

              “But!” Adrien pleaded, staring at the water helplessly as she firmly held his shoulders.

              “There’s nothing we can do, not when we can’t see.” Ladybug urged, brushing the soaked hair from his face. He met her startling blue eyes, grounding himself in her summer sky gaze.

              “I’m… I’m sorry.” He leaned back against the wall. The water level reached his knees.

              “It’s not your fault.” Ladybug defended quietly. “It’s my… mistakes that cornered us into here.”

              “But if I never made you take me to see the lights,” Adrien sniffled as he blinked back tears, “you wouldn’t be here, you would be safe somewhere far away.” He lifted a trembling hand and brushed it through his tangled hair. “My… my Père was right. There’s no way I could have…” He dropped his hand, hugging himself. “I’m so sorry, Ladybug.”

              The water rose to their waists.

              “Marinette.”

              “Huh?” Adrien turned toward her. With her gaze trained onto the water she inhaled a heavy breath. She lifted her hands to her head, reaching back and untying the thin strings that were holding her mask in place. The mask fell and she caught it in her hand.

              “My name is Marinette. Ladybug… is just a character.” She tilted her head, keeping it low as she met his emerald gaze. Her large blue eyes were endless, yet frozen in time as she held her breath. Adrien’s tightened lips relaxed into a moved smile. His brows rose with mirth as he realized that she was starting to trust him. Seeing his smile reach his warm gaze, she let out an brisk exhale and those blue eyes of hers glimmered with a genuine, open light as warm as a summer sun.

              The water pushed against their chests.

              “My,” Adrien began, holding her small smile. He was eager to return the sign of trust. Brushing his hair absentmindedly he took the plunge. “My hair glows when I sing.”

              Her smile dropped into a scowl while his eyes widened with recollection.

              “My hair glows!” He beamed. The water reached their necks and they each tilted their heads up. Marinette gasped for breath while Adrien hurriedly sang. “Teardrops ebb and flow fall from slitted eyes. Heal with a loving luck mend our broken ties.” He took a breath before the water swallowed them.

              The pitch black waters clung to them for a split second. Then, Adrien’s long hair began to glow, filling the cave with golds and teals that shimmered through the black. Marinette kicked back in surprise, her wide eyes bugging out of her head while she followed its movement. The glowing locks fell towards a pile of loose rocks, as if there was a small drain there. Adrien glanced toward Marinette, who nodded before kicking down to the rocks. Together they rushed to dislodge them.

              Frantically grabbing rock after rock as the last of his air drained, Adrien almost cried out in joy when a blast of air hit his dripping hand. He grabbed a few more rocks, shoving them away when the rest crumbled away. In a split second they found themselves tumbling into a river. He swam to the surface, hacking out water as he inhaled crisp air.

              “We did it!” He laughed as Marinette burst out next to him, coughing up the liquid in her lungs. Plagg, looking entirely displeased, kicked over to the river bank and climbed out, violently shaking himself before licking his paws diligently.

              “Y-your hair glows.” Marinette stuttered as Adrien kicked over to the bank, heaving himself onto dry land.

              “Y-yeah,” he offered a sheepish smile as she followed, pausing to hug the shore in disbelief. “Is it weird?” he asked as he pulled his drenched hair out of the water and starting ringing it out. She laughed.

              “Weird? Of course it is, oh for the love of—” She ran her hands roughly though her hair, her skin around her eyes crinkling in confusion. “I can’t believe it. Magic actually exists.” She turned toward him, eyeing his hair with a frown. “And it just glows? What’s the point of that? I mean, why would you need that except for specific situations?” She started to pull herself out of the water but yelped in surprise.

              “Marinette!” Adrien cried, reaching out as she inspected the scratch on her hand. She hissed but quickly offered an encouraging smile.

              “Just a scratch.” She shook her head, painstakingly pulling herself out with the one hand, while favoring the injured one.

              “You know,” Adrien heaved the rest of his hair out of the river, holding it out for her to see. “It, um, does more than glow.” Plagg let out a satisfied purr, flicking his tail smugly as he stared up at Marinette. She frowned down at the cat before looking to Adrien questioningly.

              “I don’t know about this.” She admitted, cradling her wounded hand.

              “Me neither,” he grinned, ringing out the last of his hair. “Let’s do it.”

              Within a couple hours, the three had made camp at the base of an old oak tree. Marinette searched for firewood while Adrien gathered a few berries and rationed out a soggy sandwich Nino had slipped them back at the restaurant. As the sun dipped behind a blazing horizon, Marinette started a small campfire as Adrien laid out his hair. Once night blanketed the sky and they were comfortable on a log, Adrien asked if he could see her hand.

              “I’m not sure about this,” Marinette frowned though offered it anyway. He gently cupped her hand palm up, marveling at how delicate her fingers seemed against of his.

              “Are you an artist?” he asked as he took a strip of his hair and slowly wrapped it around the wound.

              “You’re kind of freaking me out,” she pursed her lips without taking her eyes off of his hands. “What are you doing?”

              “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt,” he promised right as he accidentally tugged a little too tightly. Marinette hissed, her hand jerking a little from her first instinct to run away. Nevertheless, her hand remained in his. “I’m so sorry!” he cried, wincing in dismay.

              “It’s okay. I trust you.” She tilted her head up, meeting his gaze with those big blue eyes of hers. Her brows quirked and a teasing smile tugged at her lips. “But, if you’re going to make it so my hand glows whenever I sing, you are _so_ in trouble.”

              “I’m fairly certain it won’t have that effect.” He grinned, “But either way it’ll be an en _light_ ening experience.”

              “Did you just come up with horrid puns all day, every day, in your tower?” She raised her eyebrows.

              “I did.” He glanced down, unable to hide his sheepish smile. “And you’re the first person I get to share them with. My Père hates them. Okay. Are you ready?” He glanced up expectantly.

              “I guess.” She bit her lip. Adrien inhaled slowly, closing his eyes as he concentrated on the song.

              “Teardrops ebb and flow, fall from slitted eyes.” His voice was smooth and slow, letting his admiration and care for his new friend warm through the core of the song. “Heal with a loving luck,” he sucked in a quick breath, “Mend our broken ties. Mend our broken ties.” He exhaled a beat before opening his eyes. Marinette’s eyes were wide with shock, reflecting the dying glow of his hair. He shrugged sheepishly, unsure how to read her reaction.

              He held his breath as she slowly unwound the hair around her hand. With trembling hands, she held up her healed palm, her jaw dropping as she examined every inch of her hand. Not a single scar or trace of an indent was present.

              “Th-that’s…” she sputtered.

              “Weird?” Adrien winced.

              “Miraculous.” She met his gaze with wonder in her eyes. “H-how long has this been happening? I mean… why?” She crossed her arms, hugging herself as her brows wrinkled in confusion.

              “It’s been like this since I was born.” Adrien shrugged, holding out his scarred hand for her to see. “When I was little, bad people set fire to my home… my mother, was lost to us. They came back again, trying to take a lock of my hair, but if it’s cut it stops growing and loses the magic. To keep its power, they planned to kidnap me. My Père managed to save me and took me to the tower, to protect me and my hair…” He trailed off, watching as Plagg trotted over and curled at his feet. “That’s why… I…” he sighed, brushing his hands through his hair.

              “You’ve stayed in the tower.” Marinette finished, her voice hushed next to the crackling fire.

              “I’m… all my Père has left.” Adrien avoided her gaze. “But…”

              “But it gets lonely.” She nodded knowingly. Adrien’s heart leaped to his throat. He slowly glanced toward Marinette. Her large, blue eyes were endlessly compassionate. Understanding tinged with melancholy swirled in her gaze. Her lips were pressed tightly together, as if they were a dam holding back every thought she wanted to voice.

              “Have you been lonely?” Adrien asked, taken aback by the idea. How could someone so incredible, living out in the world with others, ever be alone?

              “Everyone’s lonely at some point or another.” Marinette looked away, her jaw dropping slightly. Her eyebrows dipped down, and self-mocking smile curled her lips. “Are you sure you want to hear about poor little orphan Marinette?”

              “Of course,” Adrien leaned toward her, hoping he conveyed how much he wanted to listen. She pursed her lips.

              “It started with a book, about heroes with magic powers. A turtle themed hero who protected his partners, a fox who could mislead and redirect attention, and my favorites were the heroes of creation and destruction, a ladybug and black cat.” Plagg meowed and they both smiled at him.

              “Where did you get it?” Adrien asked.

              “From a storyteller. She did a lot of community work and was known throughout a lot of kingdoms as Madam Peon or simply the Peacock.” Marinette shrugged. “She was a kindhearted person and loved telling stories to children. She gave me the book to…” she hesitated, glancing down. “To give me courage. In the book, Ladybug was a hero. She protected others. But I took her name and became a petty thief, stealing things because I… thought it was the better option.”

              “And the crown?” Adrien tilted his head.

              “Oh, actually, Volpina and Queen Bee, other thieves,” she clarified, “came up with that one. They told me they would split the money and I figured it would be enough to…” her cheeks flushed as she snapped her mouth shut.

              “To what?” He leaned closer, his emerald eyes wide.

              “W-well, it’s just kind of silly is a-all.” Marinette tapped her fingers together. “I… the thing I want more than anything in the world… is a home.”

              “Home?” Adrien repeated. She tentatively met his gaze, a sheepish smile on her lips, but her eyes radiating with mirth at the thought.

              “Yeah,” her voice came out in a squeak. “Home. I figured I could make one for myself if I had the money. I could design clothes and sell them cheaply so that even orphans can wear something that makes them feel special.” She curled into herself, the light in her eyes dimming. “But that’s… that’s dumb, isn’t it?”

              “Not at all!” Adrien insisted gently, reaching out and laying his hand on her knee in an effort to be comforting. He absolutely hated to see that endless summer sky in her eyes darken. “I think that’s a wonderful dream.” Marinette glanced down his hand, her cheeks reddening. Realizing that he might have been too forward, he snatched it back, running it through his hair as he felt his own cheeks warm.

              “I um.” Marinette pushed herself to her feet. “I sh-should g-get more wood.” She cleared her throat.

              “Uh.” Adrien reached out toward her retreating back, feeling like he needed to say something more. She paused, turning for a moment to let him finish. “I think that, your version of Ladybug is a hero, too.” She gave him a funny look and he quickly added. “I mean, stealing is wrong, but… you saved me.”

              “Adrien.” Her voice was fragile.

              “I just wanted to say, whether you’re Ladybug or Marinette, you are my hero, and I’m honored to call you my friend.” He gave her a gentle smile.

              “Th-thanks.” She rolled on the balls of her feet. “I, uh, I’m honored to call you my friend, too.” Before he could react, she took off, swiftly disappearing into the thick trees. Adrien let out a chuckle, amazed that the once cold Ladybug was now an open, blushing girl who understood him more than anyone ever had before.

              Plagg let out a hiss, leaping to his feet with his tail puffed and back arched. Before Adrien could react, a bitter, low voice came from behind him.

              “Finally, she’s gone.” Papillion growled. Adrien jumped, whirling around in terror as his eyes fell onto the cloaked figure. Papillion pushed back his hood, revealing a pair of tired, grey eyes. He leaned on his cane, his features blank.

              “P-père.” Adrien began. “I can explain.”

              “No need.” Papillion breathed out, shifting his weight. “We’re going home, Adrien. Now.”

              “N-no, please,” Adrien begged, taking a step back even though his father made no move to grab him. “Père I’ve already done so much, and seen amazing things, and I have a friend!”

              “A common thief?” Papillion’s voice dripped with amused sarcasm.

              “She’s more than that!” Adrien snapped, furrowing his brows and clenching his fists. Papillion raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. Adrien, realizing he had lashed out, cupped his hands behind his back and slouched. “S-sorry, but I mean it! She’s more than just a thief. She’s incredible and kind and has stuck by my side no matter what. She’s been protecting me and I’ve been protecting her and I think—”

              “I see.” Papillion turned away. “You love her and think that she loves you just as much if not more.” Adrien bristled, fear twisting his chest.

              “That’s not—”

              “But I do hope you’ll quickly learn that that’s impossible.” Papillion looked back, narrowing his cruel gaze. Adrien’s blood ran cold. “I am the only one who can ever love you.”   

              Adrien’s mouth gaped open, unsure how to respond.

              “It’s true.” Papillion smiled calmly, closing the distance between him and his son. He ran his hand through Adrien’s hair, slowly detangling strands and sending brief jolts of pain into his scalp. Adrien grimaced with each jolt. “Oh, you are young, innocent. You remind me so much of your mother. Like your mother, you don’t see the cruelty in the world.”

              “I can take care of myself,” Adrien’s voice cracked. “I can decide who’s cruel and who’s not for myself.”

              “And you truly believe that Ladybug is good? She’s only here for this.” Papillion removed the satchel. Adrien gasped.

              “How did you find that?” he cried as Papillion tossed it towards him. Adrien caught it against his chest and winced.

              “She’s only being kind to you so she can have that crown back.” Papillion soothed. “Why would she liked you? You’re helpless, you drag her down. You two nearly drowned.” His voice darkened before Adrien could question how he knew that. “How could she love someone as pathetic as you?”

              “That’s not true.” Adrien fought back, clutching the satchel like it was a life line. “I’m her friend.”

              “You’re her obstacle, standing between her and her home.” He snapped back, snarling. “Do you desire proof? Give her the satchel. She’ll leave you the moment she has it in her hands again. Don’t think you can come crawling back to me when she does.” He swiftly turned on his heels, heading down a dirt path with purposeful steps and leaving Adrien shaking in the suddenly colder night air.

              “So, Adrien,” Marinette’s voice called. He immediately jumped around, looking for a place to hide the satchel. He finally settled on the hollow of the tree truck. He shoved it in right as she came into the clearing. “Am I going to have any miraculous type magic in my hand now? Because I would not be opposed, so long as it doesn’t glow.” She shot him a smile before she dropped the wood next to the fire. When he didn’t respond right away, she met his nervous, wide eyed gaze. “Is everything alright?”

              “Y-yes!” He shook himself out of his thoughts, refusing to look toward the trunk. “I was just, thinking.”

              “What about?” Marinette plopped down next to the dwindling fire. She added a chunk of firewood and motioned for Adrien to join her.

              “O-oh, nothing important, um,” he settled down next to her, ignoring Plagg’s drooping eyes that shifted from him to the tree and back. “Wh-what about glowing? Are you still so dead against it?”

              “It’s too weird. I have to draw the line somewhere.” Marinette took the bait, smiling playfully as she gave him a nudge.

              “I’m wounded!” Adrien leaned back dramatically, masking his concern as he raised his hands to his chest. “How could you give anything but a _glowing_ review?” Marinette dropped her smile and he let out a true, hearty laugh. After a few minutes, she joined in.

              “You are something else, Kitty.” Marinette covered her lips as she continued to giggle. Adrien could only smile, the warmth from the fire and from her kindness steadily filling him with courage. Courage to believe that maybe, just maybe, he truly mattered to her. And, as he sat next her, joking around, with their knees constantly brushing against each other and sharing a comforting warmth, the satchel was forgotten. For the first time in his life, Adrien didn’t need the promise of lanterns to know that he wasn’t alone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, but hopefully worth it! Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and also if you want to squeal with me about the new Tangled series, please do, because I am listening to "Wind In My Hair" on repeat and it is a problem.


	8. The Knight and Her Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kingdom Date.

              The unpleasant scent of wet animal tickled Marinette’s senses. She crinkled her nose, but curled into a tighter ball, refusing to open her heavy eyelids. A few droplets dribbled onto her cheeks, the cold sensation urging her to awaken. Sleepily peering up through her blurry eye, she found an angry, auburn horse looming over her.

              “Five more minutes.” Marinette snuggled into her arms, attempting to sleep her problems away. Tikki let out a huff and soon a large maw snatched Marinette’s leg.

              “Let me go!” Marinette screamed, jerking fully awake and helplessly grasping at the grass. A few feet away, Adrien lurched up with Plagg jumping from his lap, both watching in terror as Tikki pulled Marinette away like a limp doll.

              “Whoa! Wait!” Adrien sprinted into action, kicking himself to her and grabbing her hands.

              “Ow!” She yelped as she was tugged in opposite directions.

              “Let her go!” Adrien cried before jerking her back. Tikki released Marinette and she tumbled behind him, quickly scrambling backward as she held her stormy glare. “Easy!” Adrien instructed, moving repeatedly between their locked gazes. Tikki let out a few disgruntled whinnies, but, when making eye contact with the cat perched on Adrien’s shoulder, she begrudgingly sat down.

              “Good girl!” Adrien chirped, moving toward the horse slowly. He tentatively reached out and Tikki recoiled. With a carefree attitude, Plagg crawled down Adrien’s arm and leaped onto Tikki, landing safely on her back. Tikki froze as the cat purred affectionately, rubbing against her neck and curling his tail around her. She visibly softened, and gently nuzzled against Adrien’s hand, her tail flickering contentedly along with Plaggs. “That’s it, you’re such a good horse—” He gently petted her and glanced down at the medal around strapped to her saddle. Her name glittered gold in the morning sunlight. “Tikki!”

              She let out a pleasured nicker and rubbed against him.

              “Well it’s good to meet you, Tikki.”Adrien continued, as Marinette slunk behind him, her eyes wide. “You belong to a knight, don’t you? You’re so faithful, doing what you can to make her happy.” Tikki let out a hearty agreement. However, when she caught Marinette move toward Adrien, she pushed away from him and huffed at the startled thief.

              “Wait!” Adrien moved between them again, “She’s my friend. I need her to help me see the lanterns. So, until then, can you please call a truce? I promise afterwards you can return to your duty and hunt her down, but please, for now, let her help me?” Marinette glanced wearily from Adrien and back to Tikki, whose brows were furrowed in suspicion. Marinette sighed, willing to try if it would help Adrien. She stuck out her hand in an act of good nature but Tikki turned away.

              “You know, there’s a lot more to her than Ladybug,” Adrien whispered, leaning closer to Tikki. “I think she might be the most amazing person I’ve met, and if you give her a chance, I know you’ll love her just as much as I do.” Tikki met his emerald eyes, a tiredness reflected in hers. Marinette watched with flaming cheeks, unsure if she should believe Adrien herself. Tikki then met her gaze, and the horse’s eyes softened. She let out a defeated huff but slowly wandered over to Marinette.

              “Uh.” She squeaked as Tikki nuzzled against her cheek, all forgiven.

              “See? She likes you!” Adrien beamed.

              “I… I like her too.” Marinette gave the horse a gentle hug. Tikki let out a pleased huff before pulling away, trotting over to Adrien.

              “Well, are we ready to go?” He asked excitedly, his emerald eyes glittering in the morning light. Marinette tilted her head, her eyes following his trail of hair.

              “Yes? First, I think we need to do something about that hairdo of yours. Have you ever tried braiding it?” She met his gaze curiously. The blank look on his features was answer enough. “Okay, Plagg, Tikki, do you two think you can help me? I’ve braided some hair in my day but this takes the cake.” Plagg and Tikki let out affirmative noises.

              “Uh, it doesn’t hurt, does it?” Adrien ran his hands through his golden locks anxiously.

              “So long as we don’t tug too much.” Marinette motioned for him to follow her back to the tree stump. He followed her directions and waited as Tikki and Plagg gathered his hair and pulled it all behind him.

              “Here,” Marinette pulled her hair out of one of the holders, letting it fall and frame her face. She noted the soft blush on Adrien’s cheeks that had appeared shortly after with an odd feeling of satisfaction. She bit her lip, immediately chastising herself. Meeting his wide eyes, she slipped the holder around her hand, wearing it as a bracelet, and knelt down. She gathered a chunk of her hair and braided it swiftly. “See? This is a braid! Yours will be a lot thicker, but I think I can make it so that it won’t drag around the ground. It’ll help out in town.”

              “Okay!” Adrien beamed, “Let’s do it!” Marinette returned his smile, tilting her head and holding his gaze for perhaps a moment too long. Plagg meowed impatiently and Marinette jumped to attention.

              “Right, okay. Alright.” She jumped over the log and split his hair into thirds. She began giving Tikki and Plagg instructions, and as a team, they wove golden thread after golden thread into a thick, sturdy rope. Once that was done, Marinette spotted a cluster of wild flowers. She quickly picked blue and white flowers and gently tucked them into the braid. Finally, she jumped back and placed her hands on hips. “Finished!”

              “Oh my gosh,” Adrien marveled as he stood, looking back in awe as his hair swung just at his heels. “I don’t have to hold it anymore! Thanks so much, Mari!” He ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.

              “Ah, ha,” Marinette blushed, unsure what to do in his embrace. After a moment, she gently returned with a squeeze. When she pulled back, his emerald eyes danced with gratitude. Her cheeks grew redder. She turned away, fussing with her vest. “I-I didn’t d-do much. B-but I’m gl-glad you like it.” She winced. Why was she so nervous? Tikki snickered and Marinette shot the horse a warning glare.

              “We can get going now!” Adrien cheered, wandering toward the edge of the clearing. “I can’t believe it! A town! A people town! This is so exciting!” Marinette nodded weakly, glancing down at her spotted vest.

              She couldn’t really walk into town wearing any ladybug print. She had made the vest herself, but she had already lost the mask. She supposed it would be best to leave it behind. Maybe… she could say good bye to her alter ego. Or, at last get rid of the vest and keep the courage. She quickly shed the vest and folded it neatly before placing it on the log.

              “Marinette? Are you coming?” Adrien called.

              “I’m coming,” she returned, placing her hair back into her pigtails while she walked. Tikki and Plagg followed closely behind. She glanced up again, surprised to find Adrien looking from her to her discarded vest. He raised an eyebrow questioningly and she offered a small smile. “I don’t need it anymore.” Nodding, he gave her an understanding look.

              “Well then, Princess Marinette,” Adrien bowed dramatically, “will you let this humble knight escort you to the festival?”

              “Hmm,” Marinette offered her arm, which he looped his hand through excitedly, letting her pull him close. “Aren’t I the knightly escort? So doesn’t that make you a prince?” He laughed, leaning into her. His warmth spread throughout her arm. She had never felt so safe before, so at home with another person. The thought caused her to clutch him closer.

              “I don’t think I’m prince material.” Adrien shrugged as they walked, letting her pull him in the right direction. “But you could totally be a princess, Princess.”

              “Oh dear, is this a new nickname, Kitty?” Marinette sighed teasingly.

              “Hey, it fits you,” He nudged her playfully. She met his gaze, startled, still, by the kindness that pooled in those precious, emerald eyes.

              “I—” she quickly bit her tongue, glancing away as she realized with surprise that she had almost told him quite plainly and casually that she loved him. Well. Shoot.

              “What was that?” Adrien leaned down, frowning with concern.

              “I, uh, was just thinking that ‘Prince’ suited you more, but I actually prefer ‘Kitty.’” She hurried to cover up her almost disastrous blunder. She gave him a simple grin that didn’t reach her eyes. Adrien noticed the slight mask she had put up, but didn’t question it. Instead, he clung closer and redirected the conversation to what he expected the festival to be like. She appreciated it greatly, and listened intently as he shared his thoughts. Inwardly, she felt a sudden heaviness overwhelm her.

              After years of being alone and living with a bounty on her head, Marinette wasn’t sure if she had any place declaring her love for someone as special and kind as Adrien. He deserved better, didn’t he? Even so, she was happy to have the chance to be by his side. Maybe, even after the festival, he would let her remain with him for a little while longer. Maybe she could travel with him more, and show him all that she could. Anything to return the same unconditional kindness that left her feeling not only safe, but treasured. Anything to see his smile.

              “Is that it?” Adrien suddenly cried, dropping his previous sentence along with his jaw. Marinette smiled, following his gaze to the kingdom that seemed to float on the ocean, contained on one small island that reached for the heavens.

              “That’s it.” Marinette slipped her arm away and instead took his hand. “First, we’re getting breakfast.”

              Unfortunately for Marinette’s grumbling stomach, Adrien wasn’t able to focus long enough to make it to the Dupain-Chengs. They ended up taking a couple detours and the scenic route. First they ran into a couple of children drawing with chalk, which Adrien ended up using to draw a cartoonish cat face that only Plagg truly enjoyed. Then they saw a few boats bobbing against the docks, and he explored the one that “most resembled a pirate ship” and deemed Marinette the captain and himself her first mate. Finally they reached the town circle, where the bakery stall beckoned their starving selves with tantalizing scents.

              “Oh Marinette, thank goodness!” Sabine cried as soon as she saw her. She hustled around the stall and wrapped Marinette in her petite embraced, soon followed by the chortling Tom.

              “Sabine has been worried sick about you, young Missy,” Tom chastised halfheartedly, teasing but with serious undertones. “There have been thieves running amuck in town, not even Captain Cesaire has been able to round them all up.”

              “I’m sorry,” Marinette reluctantly pulled out of the hug, avoiding their gazes as she gestured to Adrien and the horse and cat behind him. “But I made some new friends! This is Adrien and Tikki and Plagg.” she added.

              “Adrien!” Sabine cried rushing forward and hugging the wide-eyed boy. “Such lovely hair, and you know, Adrien is the Prince’s name, what a coincidence!” Marinette hid a smile as she watched him ease into the hug, giving Sabine a squeeze back.

              “The prince?” Adrien repeated, glancing toward Marinette as she and Tom headed back to the cart.

              “The prince was kidnapped when he was just a child.” She shrugged, glancing away from negotiating a purchase of bread with Tom to meet his gaze. Sabine had released him and was watching them thoughtfully. “The lanterns are released every year on his birthday as a sort of attempt to guide him home.” Tom insisted that she also take a whole batch of honey candies and a dozen cupcakes. She countered that she’s only accept the honey candies and two cupcakes. He relented at last and she took the bundle of food, slipping a honey candy into his hand before running to Adrien and handing him a cupcake.

              “Goodness, Marinette, what are you wearing?” Sabine cried as Adrien dug into the cupcake, his expression brightening at the flavor. Marinette quickly glanced down. She didn’t recognize her, did she? She was wearing a plain white shirt and beige pants. Surely that was common enough that someone wouldn’t think her ladybug? Marinette glanced up, shifting bewildered eyes from Adrien, who shared her concern, to Sabine, whose brow knitted together in disappointment. “You can’t wear something that plain on a festival day! Don’t you have a dress?”

              “O-oh!” Marinette breathed out with a bit of a laugh. Adrien sighed with relief before returning to his cupcake. “I’m afraid I don’t have anything for a festival.”

              “That won’t do!” Sabine linked her arm through Marinette’s and tugged her behind the stall and toward the small house behind it. “We’ll only be a minute, gentleman,” she added with a twitter as she dragged Marinette inside.

              The house was incredibly homey, with oriental paintings and French cookbooks filling the wall space and bookcase. A vase filled with orchids sat on a side table by the sofa, and various herbs lined the windowsill. Sabine left Marinette in the center of the room, her hands tucked tightly behind her back, as she glanced at the comfortable looking sofa and crocheted blanket. Sabine disappeared down a thin hallway and returned with a long, elegant pink dress with white polka dots.

              “Here, dear,” Sabine held out the dress. “Put this on and I can do your hair.”

              “Wh-what?” Marinette stuttered as the dress fell into her arms. It was silky soft. “B-but, you don’t have to do this.”

              “Oh hush, I want to.” Sabine smiled kindly, her round features calm as she clasped her hands together and rested them on her apron. “Now hurry, it’ll look lovely with your hair.”

              “Th-thank you,” she awkwardly dipped her head, rushing back toward the hallway and into a study room that had become a storage room. Marinette quickly changed and returned to her generous hostess with her pile of clothes.

              “How lovely!” Sabine exclaimed from the sofa, clapping her hands together. “Now come sit!” She gestured on the floor before her. Marinette sheepishly plopped down, sitting up straight as Sabine immediately removed the ponytails and brushed out her hair. “You know, I’ve always wanted to do this.”

              “What do you mean?” Marinette asked, forcing herself to not tilt her head.

              “Well, Tom and I have always wanted a daughter.” Sabine’s voice held a gentle smile in it. “I’ve dreamt about dressing her up for her dates—”

              “Date?” Marinette sputtered as Sabine tugged back a small section of hair.

              “Oh, Mari,” she giggled. “I only had to look at you two once to know. I highly approve, he has kind eyes, that one.” Marinette bit her lip, her cheeks warming. “Anyway, I’m just happy I get to borrow you for the day, I hope your mother won’t mind.” The flush left Mari’s cheeks and her heart dropped to her stomach.

              “Actually…” she trailed off, her tongue feeling thick in her mouth.

              “What is it, sweetheart?” Sabine placed a soft hand onto her shoulder, leaning forward to meet her eyes when she craned her neck backward.

              “I, uh,” Marinette frowned. Did she tell her? Would her unconditional motherly affection turn to pity? Marinette couldn’t handle such a possibility. “My, um, mother wouldn’t care, I, um, thanks for doing this for me.”

              “Of course,” Sabine leaned back slowly, clearly dissatisfied with the answer. Luckily, she didn’t push.

              After a few more tugs and brushed, Sabine had gathered everything, save for a few stray wisps around her ears, into a neat bun. For one final touch, Sabine stood and grabbed one of the orchids in a vase, cut off the end, and tucked it into her hair. Instructing Marinette to close her eyes, Sabine led her to the bedroom where she guided her to a specific spot.

              “Okay, go ahead and take a look.”

              Marinette slowly opened her eyes and gasped, meeting her reflection. The dress that hung on her comfortably fluttered down just to her calves. The skirt was a solid, light pink color with a decoration of white spots rolling in waves around the bottom. Some spots where smaller than others and looked like clusters of stardust behind the main pattern. The corset was simple, the same pink with a symmetrical order of more white dots, tied across the front with a fuchsia string. The round sleeves puffed out with the white polka dots, and the light quarter length lace that clung to her arm was the same shade as the skirt. The soft pink seemed to bring out the blueness of Marinette’s eyes, and her rich black hair glittered blue in the light. It was pulled back into a high bun, and a single braid was tucked into it with a series of gems that sparkled like stars, and finally, the pink orchid rested at the base of the bun, bringing the whole outfit together.

              “What do you think, dear?” Sabine asked, tilting her head with a knowing smile. Marinette twirled, the stray hairs by her ears brushing her cheeks and the skirt soaring around her. She came to a halt, meeting Sabine’s soft gaze with wide eyes.

              “You’ll really let me wear it?” Marinette squeaked out, picking up the skirt and examining it with awe.

              “Of course, and you can even keep it if you’d like.” She took Marinette by the arm and began leading her back outside. “It was just collecting dust until today.”

              “Th-thank you.” Marinette gave the short woman a side hug. Sabine returned it.

              “Now go enjoy a lovely day with Adrien, and be sure to tell me all about it!” She insisted merrily. Marinette nodded weakly.

              When they emerged from the house, Adrien and Tom were playing a round of thumb wrestling while Tikki watched intently and Plagg tried to bat at their wrestlers with his claws. Their laughter trickled into the air but dissipated suddenly when Adrien noticed Marinette had returned.

              His jaw slacked as he drunk in her pink and white outfit, but every time he was drawn back to her gaze. His brow dipped slightly, the corners of his mouth stretching into a hesitant smile. His head tilted. His long hair swayed heavily with his movement. Marinette teetered on the ball of her feet, feeling flustered by his gaze but unwilling to look away.

              “What is it? Cat got your tongue?” She teased lightly, half hoping he would stop staring and half hoping he would never tear his gaze away. He seemed taken aback for only a moment before laughing that genuine, mirthful laugh of his. She took that as an invitation to move to his side. Once his laughter died down, he met her with a proud gaze that caused her to puff up her chest.

              “You are amazing,” he stated simply. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away.

              “You’re something special yourself,” she mumbled shyly. Suddenly remembering it wasn’t just the two of them, her gaze darted towards Tom and Sabine, who were leaning into each other with large, wizened grins painting their features. Her cheeks grew warmer. “I, uh, think we should be going. Thank you for the outfit!” She quickly started for the street, waving shyly over her shoulder. Adrien followed while the baking couple wished them goodbye.

              “Come back soon!” Tom called.

              “We will!” Adrien answered, waving ecstatically as they headed down the street. Marinette smiled, wishing desperately that they would be able to visit them often, with Adrien free of his tower when all was said and done. She would love that.

              The rest of the day was spent exploring. Adrien was quick to make friends and Marinette led him to all her favorite parts of town. They read books in the library, she introduced him to parfait, and he started a dance in the central plaza. While he taught the steps to kids and adults alike, Marinette slipped away to purchase lanterns. She had found a couple that were simple but adorable with peacock feathers embroidered around the borders. With the lanterns tucked safely away in a worn cloth bag with a small picnic basket filled with cheeses and other finger foods for a late dinner, she headed toward the shop door.

              “Marinette?” A soothing, gentle voice broke her out of her thoughts. She turned and gasped when she locked gazes with familiar emerald eyes that were shrouded by a bright blue mask. The Storyteller’s hair was pulled back in a disheveled ponytail and streaks of white shimmered among the blond locks.

              “It’s you!” Marinette cried excited, running up to the Storyteller, who encased her in a hug. “What are you doing here? How did you remember me?”

              “It is not hard when I see your face everywhere.” The Storyteller pulled away and slipped a wanted sign for Ladybug out of her bag. Marinette paled.

              “Pl-please don’t say anything!” Marinette begged, trembling as she clutched the tote. “I understand that I deserve to be caught, especially after using Ladybug’s name for crimes, but I— I found someone very precious to me and I have to help him. I need at least a couple more days but—”

              “There’s no need to worry.” The Storyteller’s lips pressed into an amused smile. “I had no intention of turning you in. I am very glad you found someone like that. May I ask who he is?”

              “He’s out there.” Marinette pointed out the window, smiling as her gaze fell onto Adrien, dancing in a circle with the others he dragged into it. “His name is Adrien.”

              “Adrien?” The Storyteller repeated, glancing towards Marinette with her normally calm features stretched into shock.

              “Yes,” Marinette tilted her head. “I… stumbled onto him and he roped me into a crazy journey, but… somehow, I don’t mind anymore.” She offered a smile. The Storyteller nodded, a faraway look in her eyes.

              “He seems happy,” she stated, appraising Marinette. “I think I should let you get back to him. Make sure he smiles, won’t you?”

              “I’ll do my best!” Marinette nodded, heading for the door. “Thank you, for not turning me in,” she added sheepishly. The Storyteller shook her head, waving gently.

              “Nothing to thank me for,” she promised as Marinette disappeared out the door.

              The street was filled with laughter and clapping. A few musicians played a fast paced song while the dancers skipped and jumped around, passing partners to each other. Marinette crossed her arms as she joined Tikki and Plagg among the observers. Immediately Adrien spotted her and motioned for her to dance too. Marinette shook her head, clutching the bag in front of her. Adrien frowned but was quickly pulled away by another dancer, causing Marinette to sigh with relief. Tikki leaned toward her.

              “What’s up?” Marinette asked. Tikki gingerly reached for the bag and wrapped her teeth around it. “Oh you want to help?” Marinette beamed, letting the horse take the tote. “Thank you, that’s so ni—EEP!” she cried as Tikki tossed her forward with a calculated, firm bump against her back. Marinette stumbled forward and was caught by one of the dancers, being dragged into the fray without a choice. She tossed a glare over to Tikki but she and Plagg seemed to have smirks dancing across their features.

              The music quickened and Marinette soon found herself struggling to mimic her partner before being spirited away by another dancer. Once she had the basics down and was sure she wouldn’t step on someone’s foot, she glanced around until she locked gazes with Adrien. His lips spread into a grin when he noticed her and expertly twirled his partner to another and danced towards Marinette. She couldn’t help but smile as she reached for him but another person grabbed her before he did. He watched her go with a hint of longing and Marinette gave a halfhearted shrug and a look that promised she would try to find her way back to him.

              The song reached its final verse and everyone put their heart into the final movements. Marinette felt herself giggle as someone twirled her, passing her off to another who dipped her before handing her off to someone else. That person twirled with her and tossed her towards the circle. There, she bumped into the chest of her next partner, her laughter filling the air as she glanced up. Her bright blue eyes met a warm pair of emeralds. Her smile grew. Her cheeks ached but she couldn’t care as Adrien took her hand and cupped her waist, his gaze glowing with tender affection.

              The song had a measure left, the notes rising in volume. Adrien gave Marinette a twirl that ended with her back pressed against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat pound rapidly— or maybe it was it hers— as they swayed. Then, he twirled her quickly and dropped her into a dip at the final note. She kicked out a leg, suspended by his strength as he leaned down, his long braid tumbling from his back and bouncing against her hip. Applause surrounded them as the music had faded, but they lingered in the moment, holding each other and never wanting to let go. Marinette lifted a steady hand to his face, brushing stray hairs from his features and cupping his chin. He leaned into her touch, his chest heaving with thirsty breaths. He gently pulled her up, his eyes shining with the admiration Marinette felt securely in her heart. He opened his mouth, words perched on his tongue.

              “Everyone to the boats!” One man shouted, breaking them away from their moment. Adrien and Marinette glanced around, remembering themselves, and released each other. Marinette smiled sheepishly, but felt like a part of her had been torn away with him.

              The villagers all hurried to get into place as the sun lowered into the horizon. Adrien watched the organized chaos with awe until Marinette grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a dock. She motioned back for Tikki and Plagg to follow and they quickly pursued them.

              “Where are we going?” Adrien asked, curiosity laces his excited voice.

              “To get the best seats.” Marinette shot him a smile. He returned it, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze. She held him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it for a little, no worries, I hope to have the rest posted soon! (I know I posted all this in one day but I have been writing this for a long while. I have the rest, I just need to do more proof reading!) Well! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for reading this far, it means a lot to me! Please also feel free to comment, that would help a lot if you can! See ya later and have a lovely rest of your day!


	9. Indigo Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey sorry this is, two years late of an update? BUT you will be getting the whole rest of it so that's good, right? Thanks to everyone who has commented and left kudos, it means a lot to me! Please let me know what you think about the rest of this and have a lovely day!

              The Storyteller watched from the shop. Her large, soft green eyes drank in the dancing boy with a golden braid that trailed down to his heels. He held flowers in his hair and gems in his eyes. His smile was as wide as a white crest on an ocean wave and he kept looking to Marinette like she was the earth that he kept rolling towards. The Storyteller felt her heart would truly burst from relief and joy. Her son was safe and most importantly, happy.

              As they danced, her thoughts drifted to her husband, who she had had to leave so long ago. It wasn’t completely willingly, of course. She would never leave without reason. The corners of her lips curled into a frown and she lifted a gloved hand to her chin. Removing the glove for only a second, she glanced down at the silver wedding ring resting on her finger.

              “Mistress?” A blue creature with golden, teal, and emerald tail feathers flew out from beneath her vest, glancing at her with large, watery eyes as she quickly shoved her hand back into the glove. “Is everything alright?”

              “I’m just… worried.” The Storyteller sighed, letting her hand fall to her side. The blue fairy hovered over to her drooping features, putting a small, warm paw against her cheek. “I don’t think Gabriel knows that Adrien is safe.”

              “Probably not, if no one in town knows that the prince has returned.” The blue fairy nodded. Suddenly, her small features twisted in horror and her voice began to crack. “H-he has to know, though! Wh-what if A-adrien grew up all alone?” Tears trickled down her blue cheeks in ribboning rivulets.

              “I’m sure that’s not the case, my friend,” The Storyteller gently cupped the fairy in her hands, leaning forward and nuzzling the young spirit.

              “If you’re sure.” The fairy sniffled, rubbing at her large eyes. “I just… I didn’t mean to… if I had known…”

              “I know, I know,” The storyteller hushed the young fairy, trying not to recall the night she had chosen to leave to save both herself and her son. “I would never blame you, and I’m sure Adrien wouldn’t either.” She glanced out the window thoughtfully. Adrien had finally reached Marinette and together they twirled around the square with laughter in their eyes. She smiled and pointed. The fairy followed her finger. “You see? He’s not alone. Not right now.”

              “He looks so happy!” The fairy flew to the window, pressing her hands onto the glass with excitement in her eyes. The Storyteller nodded in agreement as she watched the ending of their dance together. Suddenly, a dark shadow in the audience caught her attention, and she glanced toward a man dressed in violet, standing almost hidden behind the crowd. The Storyteller followed the man’s cold gaze, feeling her heart leap to her throat as she realized he was closely keeping track of Adrien.

              “I think we need to go.” She opened her vest for her fairy to fly back into hiding.

              “Is everything okay?” She questioned, hovering quickly into the inside pocket made just for her.

              “I’m not sure,” the Storyteller dropped her vest and stalked toward the door. She entered the square just as the crowd was scattering to get the lanterns ready. Marinette pulled Adrien towards the docks and their animal companions trailed behind. The Storyteller couldn’t help but smile fondly as the two beamed at each other. However, her smile quickly vanished as she watched the man clad in purple slowly follow them, keeping enough distance between them so that he would go unnoticed. She pursed her lips, falling behind him and slipping into the shadows.

              Adrien and Marinette ran to the docks, where Marinette offered Adrien her bag and instructed him to get inside a small canoe with an elegant curve. He did as he was told, the black cat leaping in after, as Marinette untied the rope anchoring it to the dock. She left the horse a bag full of apples and sugar cubes before gingerly stepping into the canoe and gently lowering herself. With a rough push away from the dock, they shoved off. Adrien motioned that he wanted to row too and Marinette handed him an extra paddle. She made exaggerated motions for him to imitate and he watched with his nose and brows crinkled in concentration.

              The purple man stood silently, watching the whole interaction with his lips twisted in dissatisfaction. The Storyteller quirked an eyebrow, wondering what on earth was going through his head.

              At first she thought that he had been a criminal, wearing masks like Volpina and Queen Bee. Yet, he hadn’t seemed to make any move to stop Adrien and Marinette. He was just watching. Was he like her? A Chosen by a fairy to take on their magic and use it to protect others? Was he after Marinette because he knew she was Ladybug? Was that why he had frowned? Perhaps she had proven to be more than a thief and he was rethinking his plan of attack. The Storyteller hoped that that was the case, but unfortunately the unease in her stomach warned her against jumping to optimistic conclusions.

              Suddenly, the man shifted and he slowly removed mask, letting out a curt sigh. She let out a gasp and quickly ducked behind the corner before he could see, covering her lips with a trembling hand.

              Gabriel.

              Her Gabriel. Her beloved husband who she had to leave behind in order to save their son’s life. A thousand thoughts swirled in her head. The strongest was a desperate longing to run into his arms and to let him know that she was alive and well. She remembered all the moments they spent, arm in arm, greeting their subjects or all the times they simply sat together, holding each other close in their chamber. She recalled his smile, his absolute joy when she told him she was pregnant. He had run around the castle, shouting to everyone that he was going to be a father. He had gathered all the baby books and had gotten the handmaids to teach him how to crochet a baby blanket and the cooks to show him how to make a royal mac and cheese fit for any young prince or princess. He had designed a whole sketchbook of baby outfits for boys and girls, saying their child would be the most handsome or most beautiful baby the world had ever seen. She recalled the moment his joy twisted into horror when she had fallen ill, both her life and the baby’s in grave danger. She remembered how, even after the fairy gave her the flower to heal the queen and the baby, with a secret promise from the Queen to leave her royal life and family behind in return, Gabriel never recovered fully from the fear of losing them. Shortly after, she had had to leave during the chaos of the fire, fulfilling the promise to the fairy to take her place as a protector.

              The second jumble of thoughts were a touch more logical, questioning why Gabriel was following Adrien around and why he was in that get-up. She had heard from gossip that after Adrien had disappeared the king was never the same. He was constantly too busy and rarely left the castle. The Storyteller had assumed it was his grieving process but it went on for fifteen years. Now that she knew he was walking around in costume, she realized he must have been more active than anyone had thought.

              She peered back around the corner, squinting in the dying sunlight as Gabriel briskly headed towards the outskirts of the town, slinking through the unpopulated areas towards the forest on the mainland. It didn’t make any sense.

              She followed him, eager for more answers. She watched as he met up with Volpina and Queen Bee. Her heart fell into her stomach as she learned of his plan to lock up Ladybug for good and to get his hands on Adrien’s hair once more. Biting her lip, she remained in the shadows.

              She still couldn’t allow herself to be seen by Gabriel or Adrien. That would not stop her from trying to set things right for the both of them. As the lanterns rose into the sky, she slunk deeper into the shadows, listening and watching.


	10. At Last They See

              The water gently lapped at the side of the canoe. Adrien watched as Marinette set the paddle down, the soft crack of wood against wood echoing in the hushed night. He followed her lead, glancing around the water curiously before letting his gaze settle onto the distant town that seemed to rise from the sea. He leaned against the side of the boat, a strand of hair fluttering into his eyes. He didn’t bother to brush it aside as he watched the dimly lit village. He felt Marinette scoot closer.

              “What’s the matter?” Her soft whisper rang in his ears. Adrien glanced toward her, his eyebrows drooping slightly.

              “This will all be over soon,” he admitted, pursing his lips thoughtfully, “I’m excited to see the lights, but what do I do when this is all over? I… don’t want to go back.” He stared down at the rippling water, his stomach knotting at the thought.

              “You don’t have to,” Marinette offered. He let out a heavy sigh.

              “I do. Père… I’m all he has left.” He met her gaze. “I can’t leave him.” Marinette nodded slowly, tearing her eyes away from him. She was silent for a moment, considering. He watched as a soft breeze tugged at her loosening bun. Wisps of her dark hair fluttered lightly.

              “Why did you leave then? For the lanterns?” She leaned against the boat edge, eying him with her curious blue gaze.  

              “I guess…” he clicked his tongue pensively, thinking back to every birthday spent alone, waiting for his father to return late with a new pen or book. “I guess because every year, when they’re shining in the sky, I don’t feel alone. I feel like there’s a warm place for me.”

              “A home?” She smiled knowingly. He couldn’t help the grin tugging at his lips.  

              “Yeah, a home.” He glanced towards the castle. His smile faded as he realized he would have to go back. The lanterns only lasted for a night. Soon, morning would come and he would have to go back to his Père. “What if, after all this, I can’t… return home?”

              “The tower or the lanterns?”

              “Both?” He shrugged uncertainly. “I’m scared the tower will never feel like home after this. I’m scared the lanterns won’t last.”

              “You can always keep searching,” Marinette suggested, close enough for him to feel her warm breath. He glanced at her, out of the corner of his eye. She was watching him intently and for a moment, he wished he could lean into her and let his head fall into the crook of her neck. He bit his lip, his stomach summersaulting as he held himself back.  

              “Yeah?” Adrien offered a small smile. His heart ached as she smiled back.

              “Yeah. You’ll find it someday. I know you will.”

              “I’ll hold you to that.” He grinned brightly. She nodded, but something pulled her gaze away. Her mouth hung open and he followed her gaze. A lantern.

              Leaping into the air and sending the canoe rocking, Adrien jumped at the bow of the canoe, clutching it as Marinette yelped behind him, followed by a thud. With his attention captivated by the glowing, yellow and rose colored light, he hardly noticed as she took a paddle and repositioned their perch. He found himself staring directly at the town, watching as waves of light trickled into the ebony sky. His breath caught in his throat.

              Home. Warmth and hope kindled in his chest. He sighed as he hugged the boat, wondering what it would be like to be one of those lanterns, suspended in air, holding warmth and becoming a beacon for others. He watched the lights fill the black night with yellows, pinks, and hushed oranges, wishing to taste those colors on his lips, to be those colors for someone else. The lanterns felt like home. He wanted to be enveloped by them for an eternity, he hoped he would never forget or lose this feeling burning in his heart. He glanced down, wide-eyed as the water reflected and refracted the lantern light into rippling images that were somehow warmer and brighter. The blue water, lit with warmth, tugged at his memory. With hesitation, his lips ajar, he turned, meeting Marinette’s warm blue gaze shining as she held two lanterns. Her smile was tender and excited. Her smile was inviting him home.

              Adrien lowered himself with a plop, his lips widening into a touched grin. He glanced down at the lanterns she undoubtedly designed herself. The one she held out to him glowed with embroidered patterns of cat paws and glowing suns. Hers was accented with golden ladybugs and crescent moons and stars. He met her patient gaze with determination rising in his chest.

              “I have something for you, too.” He leaned back in the boat and reached for the satchel that had been weighing him down the whole day. He held it out to her, surprised by her questioning gaze. He hurried to explain, “I was scared to give it to you sooner, but, ah,” he grinned sheepishly, “I guess I’m not anymore, if that makes any sense.” Her gaze softened as she pushed the satchel away and instead pressed his lantern into his hands.

              “It’s starting to.” She held his gaze with her summer-sky eyes glittering with golden light. Adrien grinned and together, they released their lanterns, watching as they twirled into the sky together, mingling with the other lanterns drifting around them.

              Adrien beamed, watching as one of the lanterns drew closer to the boat. He reached out and gingerly lifted it back into the sky. Strengthened by his push, the lantern soared and with it, he felt his heart leap in his chest. He closed his eyes, engraving the image of the lights and the smell of salt water and warm embers into his memory. Suddenly, something soft touched his hand and he glanced up, his eyes widening as Marinette pulled his hand into hers. He let their fingers entwine and he beamed as she glanced at him from below her eyelashes. Her cheeks glowed as pink as the lanterns and he felt himself pulling her closer. Her cheeks burned and he felt his own heat up as he lost himself in her summer-sky gaze. She brushed a lock of hair out of his gaze and leaned closer. Home. He closed his eyes and let her guide his chin forward. He puckered his lips and—

              She pulled back. His lips settled back into a tight line as he blinked. Her blue gaze was staring intently behind him. He pulled away, looking around his shoulder to follow her gaze but not seeing anything in the dark forests lining the shore behind him.

              “What’s wrong? Princess?” He asked lightly, masking his rising sense of anxiety. She paused, pursing her lips as her gaze flickered from the forest and to the satchel. Adrien raised an eyebrow, smiling nervously. Suddenly, Marinette met his eyes and let out a nervous laugh.

              “Ev-everything’s fine!” She gave his hand a squeeze, which he returned instinctively, hoping she wouldn’t let go. Much to his dismay, she pulled away. Grabbing a paddle, she offered him an apologetic smile. “Everything’s fine.” She rowed them quickly to shore and hopped out of the canoe. She grabbed the satchel and promised with wide, imploring eyes, “I just need to fix something. I promise I’ll be right back.” He glanced from the satchel in her hands to her eyes.

              “Alright,” he said through a forced smile. Marinette nodded before stepping away and disappearing along the shoreline. Adrien bit his lip as Plagg carefully plodded into his lap, purring affectionately with a sorrowful look in his large, green eyes. Adrien ran his hand through Plagg’s soft fur, smiling sadly.

              “She’ll be back.” He nodded slowly, lifting his gaze back to where Marinette’s figure had disappeared. “I trust her.”

              They waited.

              And waited.

              And right as Adrien was about to get out of the canoe and go searching for her, a figure began walking toward him. He let out a relieved sigh, not noticing Plagg’s tensing form.

              “I am so happy to see you, Princess,” he breathed with a smile, “I was afraid you had left this poor cat to fend for himself.” Plagg hissed as the figure split into two. Adrien jumped up as he glanced from the young girl with fox ears in her hair and the other with her hair in a high, bobbing ponytail. Fear knotted his stomach as his heart dropped into the tangled mess.

              “Oh, no need to worry.” A sly voice escaped the fox-girl’s lips. “She did.”

              “What?” Adrien leaped out of the canoe with Plagg trailing closely behind him. “She wouldn’t do that to me.”

              “She did.” The girl with the ponytail and striped outfit cackled as she popped her hip out. “What? You think she has any taste in the first place? Selling out a darling boy with magic hair for a golden crown?” She pointed towards the sea, her finger leading his eye to a larger boat shrouded in darkness. Marinette’s form held the helm, her back to him. “She’s an idiot, but at least we reap the reward.”

              “No,” Adrien jumped as the fox-girl lunged at him. He slid in the sand and ducked away from her grasp. Without a moment’s hesitation, he sprinted down the beach. A log lay in his path and he jumped over it but fell back when his hair snagged on the wood. He plummeted into the sand, his body trembling from adrenaline and fear. Plagg mewed pitifully next to him as he tried to push himself up and yank his hair away from the log. Suddenly, the two girls let out yelps and he paused in his scramble. Footsteps hurrying through the sand drew closer and for a moment, Adrien’s heart soared with hope.

              “Mari—” his voice trailed off as the figure revealed himself, his blue-grey eyes wide with concern as towered over his son. “Père.” Adrien’s voice cracked.

              “Oh, Adrien,” Papillion sighed as he gingerly removed Adrien’s hair from the log. He offered his hand and once Adrien accepted it, Papillion pulled him up and into his embrace. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” His father’s voice was gruff but his tight hug was gentle. Adrien gasped but fell into his father’s arms. Burying his nose into his chest, he mumbled an apology.

              “I know.” Papillion’s stern voice hinted to no sympathy. With his arm cradling Adrien, he pulled him back down the beach, where the girls lay unconscious. “Let’s go before they awaken.” Adrien paused in the sand, glancing back out to sea. Marinette and her boat were a spec on the dark horizon. Papillion stiffened, tugging at Adrien to continue walking. Adrien, instead, glanced up to his father with tears spilling from his eyes. Papillion’s grip softened.

              “Come.” He lowered himself to Adrien’s level, motioning for him to climb onto his back. Adrien, fatigued, complied and crawled onto his father’s back, wrapping his arms around Papillion’s neck. Papillion wrapped his arms around Adrien’s legs and gingerly pushed himself up. He carried Adrien slowly through the forest and back to the tower.

~

              “I’m sorry this all happened.” Papillion stated as he plucked flowers out of Adrien’s hair. Together, they sat back in Adrien’s bedroom. The tower felt colder and drearier than before. “But it wouldn’t have come to pass if you would have just stayed home.” Adrien winced.

              “I’m sorry, Père,” he mumbled tiredly, “It won’t happen again.”

              “Excellent.” Papillion tugged the last flower from his hair. Golden locks fell into Adrien’s eyes as he avoided his father’s gaze. “As long as you stay here, you will be safe and sound. Now,” he pushed to his feet, leaving the basket of flowers behind, “I’m going to get started on breakfast. You should eat something before resting. I know you had a long night.” He almost sounded delighted that Adrien’s first adventure ended in disaster. He glanced up from under his hair, meeting his father’s eyes. Adrien nodded, confirming he was willing to eat. Satisfied, Papillion left the doorway and disappeared down the stairs.

              Adrien plopped back into the bed, closing his eyes and huffing with tightened eyebrows. Plagg mewed next to him, purring against his leg. Adrien ignored his faithful companion. Instead, he reached for a flower and twirled it between his fingers.

              He didn’t want to believe it. He had trusted Marinette. She didn’t seem like the kind to leave him to her partners. She didn’t seem like the kind to sail away with her back to him. But, he had seen it with his own eyes.

              He rolled to his side but something small and round pressed into his thigh. He rolled back and reached into his pocket, revealing a small honey candy from the Dupain-Chengs. Plagg sniffed the wrapper curiously and Adrien shrugged. He unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth. Stiffening, he sucked on the familiar taste curiously.

              He had made this candy, it was unmistakably his special formula. Ah, he recalled his father mentioning them before whenever he took his pastries into town. The thought warmed him to the core but then it occurred to him that he didn’t know what his father did in the outside world. He must do a lot since he was never home.

              “Père?” Adrien called, jumping off his bed and running to the stairwell. Papillion peered from kitchen doorway, raising a questioning eyebrow.

              “What is it, Adrien?”

              “What do you do outside?”

              “What?” His father scowled. Adrien slunk back, feeling ashamed of asking, but Plagg mewed firmly behind him. Straightening his back, he asked again.

              “What do you do outside? You must have a job, you must be doing something to disappear for so long.” Adrien kept his voice soft and unassuming, hoping to prove that he was just curious.

              “I don’t do anything that concerns you, Adrien.” Papillion disappeared into the kitchen and Adrien ran down the stairs,

              “Yes it does!” he insisted. “You must make money somehow! What do you do? Maybe if I can learn your trade I can work with you? I won’t leave your side, so you can watch me—”

              “Adrien!” Papillion growled once he reached the kitchen. “You are never leaving this tower ever again, no matter the circumstances.” Adrien slumped and in an irritated voice, Papillion added, “besides, my job is a royal pain, I don’t want you to have anything to do with it.”

              “Royal Pain?” Adrien froze, a thought forming on the tip of his tongue.

              “That’s what I said, now if you aren’t going to help, stop bothering me!” He returned his attention to mixture of eggs he was pouring into a crust, evening them out with a spatula. Adrien shook his head, his feet nailed to the floorboards.

              Royal pain. Why that choice of words? Didn’t Marinette mention that the lanterns were for the missing prince? Wasn’t the prince also called Adrien? And the lanterns _did_ only appear on Adrien’s birthday.

              “What is it?” Papillion snapped, noticing Adrien’s wide eyes and dropped chin.

              “The lost prince,” he mumbled.

              “What was that? Speak up!” Papillion scowled.

              “The lost prince.” Adrien said louder, gaining confidence. “You’re the— Père, are you the king? Are the lanterns for me?” The spatula clattered to the floor.

              “Adrien, do you even think before you speak?” Papillion’s cold voice wavered.

              “I am the prince, aren’t I?” Adrien took a step back, scowling. “You’ve been lying to everyone.”

              “Adrien, listen to me,” He advanced and gripped him by the shoulders. Adrien shrunk back as Papillion towered over him, his grey-eye burning. “You’re tired. You aren’t thinking clearly. You mean nothing to the world. I’m the only one you need.”

              “Fine!” Adrien pushed away, dashing towards the window. “If that’s the case, I can go back and test out your theory!” He moved to jump onto the window seat but his hair snagged on something and he tumbled back, crashing into the floor with a yelp. He glanced back, eyes widening as his gaze fell onto his father hugging his hair, holding him back.

              “Adrien.” Papillion’s voice had hardened and his piercing eyes burned dangerously. “I will not allow you to ever return to that kingdom. You are too precious. There are horrible people there who will snuff out any light they find.” His eyebrows furrowed tightly together and his eyes narrowed into angry slits.

              “You mean like you?” Adrien shot back, yanking his hair out of his father’s grasp, he leapt to his feet, dashing up the stairs.

              “I mean like Ladybug!” Papillion yelled, standing his ground as his eyes followed his son. “She won’t be there when you go back.” His words chilled Adrien to a stop.

              “What did you do?” He whirled around.

              “What I had to.” Papillion smirked coldly. “A dangerous criminal has no business running around with a prince.”

              “What did you do to her?” Adrien’s gaze widened as rage and fear gripped his heart. He flung himself back down the stairs, winding up his hair to fling it around the hook and so he could jump out the window. Papillion grabbed him firmly before Adrien could even try. He kicked and screamed but Papillion held him tightly.

              “I’m not the villain, Adrien,” he hissed as Plagg let out an outraged yowl and darted at them. Papillion shoved the cat aside, causing Plagg to let out a startled yelp.

              “Stop!” Adrien squirmed against his father, wincing when he tried to pry his arms out of his gripping, sharp nails.

              “I won’t!” Papillion screamed. “I won’t let you go! I will not lose you like I lost her! I will not lose your hair, the only chance I have of getting her back!”

              “Père! Please!” Adrien gave a sharp yank, but Papillion’s grip was too steady. Instead, his father leaned down, burning rage in his grey eyes as Adrien shrank back in his grip.

              “You will never go back, do you hear me?” Papillion’s voice was as frigid as ice. Adrien trembled. “Never again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say it is an interesting challenge to write an au so closely tied to an original work? Fairy tales are retold so many times that it's easy to explore new ideas but this is a little different. Let me know how I've been doing with balancing the original characters and stories and then putting a twist on them. I'm interested to know what you guys think!


	11. This is the Chapter of How she Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But don't worry this is actually a fun story

              Marinette had awoken with a splitting headache tied to a mast. She supposed she had been in worse situations and, in the moment, was not too panicked. However, when her gaze fell onto the crown tied to her fingers, memories of Adrien and almost kissing him—she had almost kissed Adrien!—and being interrupted by Volpina and Queen Bee lurking around the shore flooded back. She recalled with regret how she had left Adrien, intending to return the crown and avoid any conflict, only to find that the two criminals had found out about his hair and wanted it instead. Before she could run back to warn him, Volpina had hit her over the head.

              Then she found herself literally being shipped right into the soldiers’ hands with her Ladybug mask slipped back over her features. She had screamed and kicked but no one believed that her friend was in trouble. Alya had even laughed when she tried to plead with her.

              “You think we’ll trust you, Ladybug?” She had spat as she shoved Marinette into a prison cell. “You’re a villain, a brat who doesn’t have friends but partners in crime.”

              Marinette was left to stew in that until morning.

              And morning did come. Marinette paced around the cell floor as the sun gradually rose into the sky. She knew. She knew her punishment for stealing the crown was death and according to Alya the King was livid. There was no chance he would be forgiving.

              Gazing out her cell and to the gallows in the castle courtyard, Marinette mused that she didn’t really care what happened to her anymore. She only regretted that Adrien was probably kidnapped or hurt or worse! And there wasn’t anything she could do to help him.

              “Marinette.” A familiar, smoothing voice called from the cell door. Marinette turned around, surprised to find the Storyteller standing before her, with a key and sharp edged fan.

              “What are you doing here?” Marinette scrambled to the bars. She glanced around, surprised to find the guards standing watch out cold.

              “We don’t have much time,” the Storyteller unlocked the door and Marinette flew out, following her rescuer as they swiftly moved into a sprint. The Storyteller slipped off her glove. “I’m afraid I can’t go the whole way, but Adrien was taken back to the tower.” The Storyteller reached for her hand and pulled a silver ring from her finger. “Take this to Papillion.” She tossed the ring to Marinette before putting her glove back on. Marinette swiftly slipped the ring on her own finger for safe keeping, eying it curiously.

              “Papillion?” She questioned as they burst through a door. A knight unsheathed his sword but, as quick as lightening, the Storyteller slid forward and, using the bottom of her fan, trapped the sword and flipped it out of the knight’s hand. He yelped before running for backup. Marinette grabbed the sword and followed the Storyteller down the hall.

              “Yes,” the Storyteller continued as she and Marinette fought off waves of knights at each turn. “Adrien was taken by Papillion, his father. I can get you to safety, but you must hurry to Adrien. Tell Papillion that I’m alive and that, someday, I’ll see him again.”

              “You won’t come with me?” Marinette frowned as she gave one knight a sharp kick to the chest. He fell backward and flailed his arms in the air, not unlike a turtle trapped on his back.

              “I can’t. It’s all up to you, think Ladybug can save the day?” the Storyteller asked gently.

              “Yes, but,” Marinette added as they reached the courtyard, “If Ladybug can’t, Marinette can.”

              “That’s my girl,” the Storyteller smiled gently as she turned around and began holding off the latest wave of knights following them. “Now go! Nino’s waiting for you!” Marinette turned around, her eyes wide as they landed onto Nino, who was standing by a catapult.

              “Ladybug!” He waved her over.

              “Thank you!” Marinette called to the Storyteller before taking off. Once she reached Nino, panting, he pushed her onto the catapult.

              “Okay, do this,” he brought his arms in and crouched with his knees apart. “Also keep your mouth closed.”

              “My mouth closed?” Marinette tilted her head, her messing bun flopping with her movement. “Why do I need to—AHHH!” She screamed as Ivan leaped off the ledge and sent her flying. She screamed the whole way up before landing onto a firm, steady back. Swallowing, she grimaced as she realized a bug had made its way into her mouth. Making a face, she blinked, her eyes widening as she realized she had landed on Tikki.

              “Tikki?” Marinette glanced around the battlements, watching as Nino and his fellow comrades protected the Storyteller. She turned back to Tikki, who was looking over her shoulder with a twinkle in her blue eyes. She gave an urgent whiny and Marinette nodded, taking hold of her ebony reigns. “Right, okay. Let’s see if Ladybugs can fly!” She gave a sharp flick just as more knights poured out of the watch towers. Tikki took off down the narrow stone wall and Marinette bit her lip as they reached the edge. Without hesitation, Tikki kicked off from the castle and they plummeted onto the rooftops below. Marinette swallowed her screams and tried to make herself streamline as Tikki tore through the town.

              “To the forest! We have to hurry, Tikki!” Marinette cried. Tikki gave an affirmative nod before pushing herself faster and faster.

              They flew through the forest and when they reached the curtain of foliage hiding the clearing with Adrien’s tower, Tikki didn’t hesitate when Marinette urged her through. Once the tower was in reach, Marinette dove off of Tikki. Tikki slowed to a stop as Marinette began scrambling for footing.

              “Adrien?” She called, her voice echoing through the dull valley. Thunder rumbled in the distance. “Adrien! Let down your hair!” Silence. She climbed a foot before a creaking sound emanated from above. She paused, her heart leaping into her throat with hope. Suddenly, thick, golden strands flew out of the window and fluttered down to her. Gasping in relief, she swiftly took hold of his hair and scaled the tower. Once she reached the window, she jumped into the dimly lit tower, beaming.

              “Adrien, I was so worried! I—” She trailed off as her eyes fell onto Adrien, his hands bound behind his back with a cloth wrapped around his mouth. His emerald eyes were wide with panic and a muffled warning caught in the cloth. A flash of silver glimmered in the corner of her eye but before she could look a searing pain spread through her side. Adrien’s garbled scream rang out as she slipped to the floor with a grunt, clutching her burning side.

              “See what you did, Adrien?” Papillion walked over Marinette’s stiff body with brisk steps. He tossed the dagger aside and it clattered to the floor. “If you had just stayed put this wouldn’t have happened.” Marinette grunted, pushing herself up on a shaking arm. She grimaced, meeting Adrien’s frantic gaze. Papillion grabbed Adrien’s chained wrists and dragged him towards a trap door. Marinette moved to crawl to them, but she collapsed into the floor, coughing as tears welled in her eyes. The movement pushed a fresh wave of blood out of her wound. Adrien screamed.

              “Adrien, please, she doesn’t matter!” Papillion tugged him back. Adrien continued struggling when a flash of black flew out of nowhere, causing Papillion to lose his grip as Plagg swiped at his legs. Adrien flew forward towards Marinette and maneuvered the cloth out of his mouth.

              “Stop! Père!” He pleaded with a cracking voice. “Please, I promise, I won’t ever leave your side again. I’ll stay where you tell me to and go where you wish if you let me heal her.”

              “No!” Marinette gasped, causing a new string of coughs. Plagg let out a startled meow and she blinked weakly, watching Adrien’s back as he gazed up at Papillion. Papillion’s eyes softened.

              “You’ll do as I say?” He repeated.

              “Everything.” Adrien promised. “If you let me heal her.”

              “Adrien, don’t,” she whispered softly.

              “Very well.” Papillion nodded. “Deal.” He swiftly unchained Adrien’s wrists but motioned for him to stand back before yanking Marinette over to the window seat. She yelped as he chained her to the seat, warning in a cold voice that she better not follow them. Glancing away, she coughed weakly, holding her hand to her side.

              “Marinette!” Adrien cried, falling to her side. She glanced up, blinking as she tried to hold onto the last moments of consciousness. She offered a small smile, meeting his glittering green eyes. His hair fell into his face as he gathered a bunch. She brushed it aside and his furrowed brows softened. “You’re going to be okay, I promise, Princess.”

              “But you can’t,” she whispered, her gaze flickering around the room. She had to stop him, but she wasn’t sure how yet. Suddenly, her eyes fell onto a dagger laying in the corner. A thought occurred to her and she reached for it, glancing up at Adrien’s hair.

              “I won’t let you die.” Adrien whispered, looking at her with large, hurting eyes. She bit her lip as her fingers wrapped around the dagger. Adrien, still holding her gaze, placed a lock of hair over her blood-soaked dress. She grunted and he winced. “I’m so sorry! Don’t worry, this will be over soon!”

              “Adrien,” she breathed out, her vision blurring in the edges. She had to work fast, but there was still so much she had to say. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and she leaned up, moving in as if she wanted to kiss him. He followed her lead, dipping down for her. Then, fast as lightening, she took the dagger and sliced through his hair.

              “No!” Papillion screamed, his voice high pitched and terrible as he grappled at the fading, severed locks.

              “Marinette!” Adrien cried, running his hand through his disheveled, short locks. His emerald green eyes burned with fear as he realized what she had done.

              “How could you do this!” Papillion ran towards Marinette but Adrien quickly crouched over her, blocking his path to her. Marinette vaguely thought Adrien looked like a cat with his back arched like that. She bit back a grin as Papillion continued screaming. “His hair was the last chance of saving his mother! Do you realize what you’ve done? She’s gone for good now! You took her from me!”

              “His mother?” Marinette repeated. Her head felt fuzzy but she felt that there was something important she was supposed to do. She glanced down at her hand clutching her side. Crusted with dried blood, the Storyteller’s silver ring glittered through the crimson. Marinette lifted her hand, hissing, and stretched out her fingers. “The ring.” She wiggled her fingers and Adrien gingerly removed the ring. She quickly pressed her hand back to her side, coughing a little as Adrien offered the ring to his father. Papillion snatched it and, after a moment of examining it, his eyes grew wide.

              “Where did you get this?” He spat, his grey eyes welling up with tears.

              “She says she loves you.” Marinette closed her eyes, her words breathy. “She’s alive and safe. She promises that she’ll be with you again someday.” She signed, forcing her eyes open as she offered Papillion a weak smile. “I think she wants you to be patient just a little longer.” Papillion’s jaw went slack as he glanced down at the ring. His grey eyes turned watery and he turned away, briskly walking to the kitchen doorway. He slid down the wall, clutching the ring in his hand. A flash of pain shot through Marinette and she gasped. Adrien whirled around, his features twisting in terror.

              “Marinette, hold on,” he frantically took her free hand and plopped it onto his hair. His voice cracked as he hurried through the lyrics. “Teardrops ebb and flow, fall from slitted eyes. Heal with a loving luck and mend our broken ties.” His hair remained lifeless and dull. Tears welled in his eyes as he squeezed her hand.

              “Adrien,” she blinked rapidly, trying to stay present. Thunder rumbled nearby.

              “Don’t leave me, please,” he whispered, lowering her hand but clutching it for dear life. She held his gentle, lovely eyes. She pressed her fingers to his chest, soaking in his warmth. She inhaled and the sky outside released a shower. Rain slid and plopped against the roof. She exhaled.

              “Adrien,” she began lightly. His mouth hung open as his brows knitted together with concern. She smiled widely, her heart slowing as peace settled over her. “Adrien. You are my home.”

              “Mari…” Adrien’s voice sounded strangled. His eyes watered as he leaned closer to her, his green eyes pleaded with her not to go. “And you are mine.” She smiled, pressing her hand into his chest before letting it fall. Her eyelids grew too heavy and she felt herself slipping as she closed them.

              “Marinette, please don’t go!” Adrien’s voice grew further and further away as she slipped into the dark.

              Then there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but if Marinette and Mrs. Agreste ever get the chance to be superheroes together I would cry.


	12. Going Home

              Adrien cried out for Marinette one last time. The rain poured outside, unable to drown out his pained scream. He felt Plagg and his father watching him with sorrow and pity. But none of it mattered because Marinette was gone. Her warmth lingered but her eyes had shut and her breath had fluttered out of her. He clutched her hand and wept.

              At first, he tried to wipe the stream of tears to the side but there was just too much. He finally knelt down, dipping his forehead onto hers. His heart ached as he let out choked sobs. Helplessly, he breathed out in a worn, shaking voice;

“Teardrops ebb and flow

Fall from slitted eyes.

Heal with a loving luck

Mend our broken ties.”

              His voice cracked in the last verse but he ignored it, rubbing his forehead into hers as a few stray, salty tears dropped onto her cheeks. Sniffling, he whispered once more, “Mend our broken ties.” He let out one last sob, clutching her hand as he closed his eyes.

              “Adrien,” his father’s soft voice urged him to look up. When he opened his eyes, he was startled to find a glowing gold light dotted with blue flecks surfacing under Marinette’s cheek. Then, the light faded and spread lightly down her body. Adrien’s eyes widened as he glanced down at her wound, where glowing light accumulated and flourished, taking the shape of an elegant flower as it stretched out its petals. Veins of blue and gold light ribboning through the air curled around him and her, suspended for a moment. Then, in a flash the light returned into Marinette, diving into the wound until the only proof that it was ever there was the blood staining her dress. Brushing back a lock of stray hair, Adrien glanced towards her face.

              “Mari?” He tried nervously, “Princess?”

              “Adrien?” She inhaled sharply, blinking wearily as she took in his features. Color returned to her cheeks as her chest rose and fell once more.

              “Mari!” Adrien gasped, his features lighting with joy and relief. Marinette gave his hand a squeeze as a sly smile spread across her face.

              “Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Kitty?” She giggled as she pushed herself up, only to find herself falling back when he jumped into his arms.

              “I love you too! My Buginette!” He laughed as he embraced her, pulling her into his chest and snuggling his wet cheeks into the crook of her neck. She chuckled as she pulled back, meeting his gaze with affection pouring from her summer-sky gaze. Before he could react, she pressed a kiss onto his lips. His eyes widened for a second before he fell into her kiss, closing his eyes and lifting his hand to her messy hair. She cupped his cheek in her hand, and warmth spread straight through his core. He had found her. His home.

              A pointed throat clearing come from behind them. Marinette snapped away and Adrien regretting her absence, but when he turned around to find his father standing stiffly over them, he winced.

              “Père … I—” Adrien began.

              “No need.” Papillion sighed, removing his cloak and mask. Marinette squeaked with surprise as he continued calmly. “I am deeply sorry. Adrien, Marinette, I am afraid I have been acting selfishly for the past fifteen years.” He looked directly to Marinette. “I am greatly relieved that you are still with us. Thank you for protecting my son when I wouldn’t.”

              “S-sure,” she stuttered a reply, “n-no problem, y-your Highness.” She dipped her head into a bow but Adrien gently lifted her chin, shaking his head.

              “No need for formalities,” Gabriel sighed before turning to Adrien. Adrien tensed but refused to let his gaze waver. “Adrien, I’m sorry. I thought I was keeping you safe but I was only hurting you all this time.”

              “Can we go home?” Adrien asked in response, his voice steady as Marinette gave his hand a squeeze.

              “If that’s what you want,” Gabriel nodded stiffly. Adrien smiled and lifted his free hand to his father, who took it with a raised eyebrow.

              “Then let’s all go home together.”


	13. Epilogue

              Gabriel walked through the festival with a straight back and a smile on his lips. His crown sat regally on his head the sunlight glittered around him and his subjects. Lively music from Nino and Nathaniel filled the courtyard and a large portion of the kingdom danced in the center. Captain Cesaire stood close to the piano, smirking at Nino as he held laughter in his eyes. The laughter translated into his music and everyone could feel the energy and love in the notes. He nodded at children running around and ignored the whispers of passerbys who marveled at his cheerful mood.

              “Père!” A lovely, lovely voice rang out behind him. Gabriel turned on his heels, beaming as his son with short, disheveled hair the color of the sun bounded over to him. He wore an elegant emerald green tunic with silver thread embroidered along the edges. Onyx accents complimented the color and his crown sat securely on his head. His smile shone as brightly as his mother’s and he bore her ring proudly on his finger.

              “Adrien,” Gabriel grinned as his son fell into his arms, squeezing him tightly as he buried his face into his chest. “Was there something you needed?”

              “Nope!” Adrien beamed, glancing up with bright eyes. “I just wanted to say hi!” Gabriel chuckled warmly as he returned the squeeze.

              “I’m delighted to see you,” he promised. Glancing up, he saw Marinette hovering around the edge of the crowd, standing with the Dupain-Chengs with her hands in Sabine’s and Tom’s and her scarlet dress fluttering in the breeze. “But,” he continued, pointedly looking from Adrien to Marinette, “you best get out there and live your life. I’ll always be here.”

              “Thanks, Père,” Adrien pushed to his toes and pecked Gabriel on the cheek before rushing off the Marinette and her adoptive parents. Gabriel watched with a smile and waved when Marinette caught his eye. She waved back, grinning brightly. Her smile shone ever brighter when Adrien reached her. Soon they were hand in hand, running into the center of the dancers. The Dupain-Chengs ambled over to Gabriel, their features beaming.

              “Your Highness,” Sabine dipped into a bow.

              “No need for formalities, Sabine,” Gabriel grinned brightly, his blue-grey eyes shimmering warmly. “How has Marinette been getting along?”

              “Wonderfully!” Tom gushed excitedly. “She’s such a bright girl.”

              “It was a shock to find out she was Ladybug,” Sabine consented, “But now that she’s devoting her skills to helping Alya, we couldn’t be prouder. And she has such an eye for design and detail, she’s a huge help at the bakery.”

              “Adrien’s also been a valuable asset,” Tom added, “He’s so friendly and has even been teaching me a few tricks.”

              “Thank you for watching him for me,” Gabriel smiled fondly as he turned his gaze to their dancing children. “It means a lot to both of us.”

              “They’re smart kids.” Sabine nodded, following his gaze. “And kind and courageous.”

              “And at last, they’re home,” Tom draped his arm around his wife, giving her a squeeze.

              “Indeed they are,” Gabriel folded his hands behind his back, watching as Marinette dipped Adrien, leaning in for a kiss. They pressed their lips softly together and Gabriel looked away, respecting their privacy.

              They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sorry again that I took so long to upload! I'll probably dabble in smaller fan fics this summer but we'll see! Please let me know what you think and seriously, thank you for reading. This is a lot and especially if you came back to finish it, you are amazing and I super appreciate you taking your time to read my work. You rock and have a lovely day!


End file.
